the eccentric files
by perra95
Summary: Als Ino ihren Traummann traf, waren sie in einem Bus nach New York und sie brauchte mehrere Stunden, bis sie seinen Namen lernte und aufhörte, ihn 'Ananas-Kopf' zu nennen. Sakura indes, rannte ihren wortwörtlich um und schmierte Kuchen über sein Shirt.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo und herzlich willkommen zu meiner neuen ff, "the eccentric files". Wichtig ist, dass dies hier NICHT meine eigene Geschichte ist, ich bin lediglich die autorisierte Übersetzerin der Geschichte, die von Ren and Missa auf hochgeladen wurde. So, ich hoffe, ihr habt genauso viel Spaß mit der Geschichte, wie ich es hatte!:)

**The Eccentric Files**

_Akt1: Weglaufen_

von: GreenEyed07

an: Angel4awhile

Betreff: What the _fuck?!_

Okay, Ino-Schwein, du hast einiges an Erklärungen zu tun!

Du WEIßT, dass ich es hasse ohne dich in Geometrie zu sitzen! Wo bist du überhaupt?! ER und _ich _sind einander als Partner zugeteilt worden UND ICH BRAUCHE HILFE UND DU BIST NICHT EINMAL HIER!

Und Sai will wissen wo du bist aber ich hab ihm gesagt, dass er sich verpissen soll. Er verdient dich nicht, speziell nicht nach dem, was er abgezogen hat. Willst du, dass ich ihm in die Eier trete? Würde ich tun. Außerdem, ER. HÖRT. NICHT. AUF. MICH. ANZUGUCKEN.

Warte kurz-.

Okay, er ist jetzt am Boden und umklammert seine Kronjuwelen. Haha, geschieht ihm recht, dem dummen Bastard. Tut mir Leid, Ich weiß, wie sehr du es hasst, über ihn zu sprechen.

Also, wo bist du? WENN DU SCHON WIEDER SCHWÄNZT, NUR UM MIT WIE-WAR-SEIN-NAME-GLEICH-WIEDER RUMZUMACHEN, REISSE ICH DIR DEINE AUGENBRAUEN AUS!

Ernsthaft, Geometrie in der ersten Stunde mit IHM ist nicht gesund, besonders ohne dich. Wenn du nicht schwänzt und dich tatsächlich nicht wohlfühlst, willst du, dass ich dir eine meiner selbstgemachten Suppen koche, die du so liebst? Okay, Kakashi-Sensei schreibt gerade die Hausaufgaben an die Tafel...

Böser Lehrer. _Bööööser_ Lehrer. Seite 150, Nr. 1-25, dann Seite 153, Nr. 1-44. Gottverdammt, und ich hab nachher noch Softball-Training. Und hast du nicht noch Cheerleader-Training nach der Schule? Man, ich sage Kayo-Sensei NICHT, dass du krank bist; diese Frau ist mir unheimlich.

DU MAILST MIR BESSER ZURÜCK, YAMANAKA INO! ES IST MIR EGAL OB DU STIRBST, DU **WIRST** ANTWORTEN!

-Sakura

* * *

von: Angel4awhile

an: GreenEyed07

Betreff: Es scheint, als hätte die Scheiße den Ventilator getroffen

Whoopsie!

Okay Stirni, entspann dich. Mach dich locker und all den Kram.

Liebe Güte, 'ER'?! Sieh an, es scheint als würde die kleine Sakura endlich ein wenig Liebe in ihrem Leben finden.

...Oder vielleicht auch nicht, wenn man bedenkt, dass du, einen Schokokuchen tragend, in ihn hineingerannt bist und ihm gründlich sein bestes Shirt ruiniert hast. Tja, vielleicht hat er es ja vergessen. Unwahrscheinlich, aber hey, den Versuch ist es wert. (Aber versuch es nicht zu oft, Liebling, ich mache mir Sorgen um dich und dein zwangsneurotisches Benehmen.)

Versuch, nicht zu sehr zu schmachten.

Oh, und trete Sai noch einmal – für mich. Steig hüpf noch auf seinen Kopf, wenn er auf dem Boden liegt und sich vor Schmerzen windet.

So, I glaube, das ist die Stelle, an der ich anfange zu erklären? Hmn... ja, ich will nicht wirklich. Alles was du wissen musst ist, dass ich mir über ein paar Sachen klar werden muss, und zu Hause ist nicht der geeignete Ort dafür. Es sieht so aus als müsstest du für einige Zeit ohne mich in Geometrie sitzen, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich in einem Bus sitze, weniger als 300km entfernt von N.Y.C.

Sag Kayo-Sensei dass ich mit Michael Jackson durchgebrannt bin um sein uneheliches Kind zu empfangen und berichte, was sie sagt.

Oh, und das mit wie-war-sein-Name-gleich-wieder und mir ist aus. Sehr aus. So, ich muss Schluss machen. Der Typ der neben mir sitzt, (ist vielleicht eine 7 auf der Hotness-Skala, könnte möglicherweise mehr sein, wenn sein Kopf keine Ananas darstellen würde) ist gerade auf meiner Schulter eingeschlafen. Es ist ziemlich ablenkend, da er auf meinen Hals atmet und die Omas und Opas drei Sitze weiter sehen _schockiert_ aus.

Hmmm, ich werde ihn mit einem Kuss aufwecken! Das sollte diesen blöden Trip weniger langweilig machen...

Dicke Umarmung und ein wenig Schuhcreme für deine edle Stirn,

-Ino

* * *

von: GreenEyed07

an: Angel4awhile

Betreff: Ich schlage dir dein hübsches Gesicht ein

DU VERLÄSST MICH?!

Schön. Ich kriege die Kinder, UND das Haus.

Welche Liebe, Ino? SEIT diesem bösen-tag-von-dem-ich-dir-gesagt-habe-dass-du-ihn-niemals-erwähnen-darfst-WAS-DU-ABER-GERADE-GETAN-HAST hat er nicht mehr mit mir geredet! Außer, zählt es als reden, dass er mich eine hohlköpfige Tusse genant hat, die nicht mal für fünf Sekunden geradeaus laufen kann?

Uh-oh, er hat gemerkt, wie ich ihn angucke und geht dazu über, mich anzublitzen. Jesus, wer hat IHN denn heute mit 'nem Stock vergewaltigt? ...wow, das sind ein paar böse Gedanken. _STERBT_!

Hmm, da ich nicht weiß, wen du jetzt damit meinst, hab ich es einfach getan. Whoops; Ich glaube nicht, dass er in naher Zukunft Kinder zeugen kann. Naja, falls einer fragt, ich tue es zugute der Umwelt und nicht, weil seine Schmerzen mich befriedigen. Was sie nicht tun. Nicht im geringsten.

Muahaha.

Du machst Witze. Ich soll riskieren, von einer Wagenladung Pompoms abgeworfen zu werden? AUF. KEINEN. FALL. Außerdem, sie wird vermutlich anfangen zu heulen, dass ihr Team Kapitän eine Lesbe ist, da ich mir nicht sicher bin, dass Michael Jackson tatsächlich noch als Mann durchgeht. Er sieht zu... feminin aus.

Whoa, WER von uns begegnet gerade der Liebe, Ino-Schwein? Hmm, sei gründlich bei Ananas-Kopf. Er klingt ganz schön heiß. Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass du mich verlässt UND mich mit A.K. betrügst. Die Kinder (und alle Jungen unserer Schule, und ein paar Mädchen vermutlich auch) werden am Boden zerstört sein.

Küsse für euch beide, dich und den Kerl, der dir unbewusst Knutschflecken verpasst,

-Sakura.

* * *

Von: Angel4awhile

An: GreenEyed07

Betreff: Du hast mich hübsch genannt!

Weißst du, starren ist nur eine andere Art jemanden mit den Augen auszuziehen. (LEUGNE ES NICHT, DU WEIßT, DASS DAS WAHR IST).

Oh, entschuldige, ich habe vergessen, dass ich das nicht erwähnen sollte. Ich vermute, ich sollte auch nicht erwähnen, als er deine umwerfende Darbietung von „I'm singing in the rain" mitbekommen hat, hmmn?

Oh, es tut mir Leid. Es war sehr lustig, als du zurück zu den Stühlen gewichen bist – und sie dazu gebracht hast, sie so sehr ins Wanken zu bringen, dass sie auf ihn drauf gestürzt sind.

Es ist nicht wirklich VERLASSEN – Ich meine, ich rede hier immer noch mit DIR...

Oh, eins noch, könntest du vielleicht mit niemanden über meine Reise nach N.Y.C. reden? Ich habe meine Gründe, vertrau mir, ich werde sie dir später irgendwann erzählen.

- nach Luft ringen! - Beleidige niemals Den Michael! Er ist bedeutet mir sehr viel!

Okay, A.K. Hat gerade UNHÖFLICH über meine Schulter gelesen, (was er immer noch tut, ja, ich sehe dich, A.K. A.K. Steht für Ananas-Kopf, du Trottel, jetzt schlaf wieder ein) und fragt mich, wer Michael ist. Ich habe Michael Jackson gesagt und die Omas und Opas, die mich immer noch so angeguckt haben, als sei ich eine Art unheilbare Hure, haben angefangen zu kichern.

Offenbar ist MJ's Name das neue Schimpfwort des Jahres!

So, ansonsten habe ich noch nichts aus dem Ananas-Kopf herausbekommen. Unsere Konversation soweit klang ungefähr so:

Ich: - Küsse ihn in einem Versuch mich selbst zu unterhalten und ihn von meiner Schulter zu bekommen -

AK: - Küsst zurück, (ZIEMLICH GUT) und murmelt etwas, das wie 'Temari' klingt-

Ich: - löse mich von ihm - „Wer ist Temari?"

AK: -inzwischen vollkommen wach und extrem verwirrt wirkend - „Wer bist DU?!"

Ich: Ich bin... eine Fee.

AK: - dreht sich zu den Großeltern - „Hat sie mich gerade wirklich sexuell belästigt, während ich geschlafen habe?"

Großeltern: „Nun! Ich denke doch!

AK: „Oh."

Ich: „Hab ich nicht! Ich hab dich bloß... aufgeweckt."

AK: „...Verstehe..."

Ich glaube, dass ist der Beginn einer wundervollen Freundscha-

AAAAH! OHMEINGOTT SAKURA, DER BUSFAHRER HAT GERADE DIE COUNTRY MUSIK ANGESCHALTET! WARUM GOTT, WARUM?!

Blutige Trommelfelle und danke-fürs-Sai-verletzten's,

-Ino

* * *

von: GreenEyed07

an: Angel4awhile

Betreff: Sei nicht zu glücklich, ich schlag dich trotzdem noch

… hast du wieder diesen Stimmen heute morgen zugehört? Nimmst du dafür nicht deine Medizin? ICH HAB DIR GESAGT, DU SOLLST HEUTE MORGEN NUT EINE NEHMEN!

Und ich hab keine Ahnung, worüber du sprichst, Ino. Lalala, DAS IST NIE PASSIERT!

Schön! Was ist mit dem einen Mal, als du gegen Ferezuka Jonouchi gestolpert bist, unserem heißgeliebten Football-Kapitän (ich bin mir sicher, dass du es weißt, du hast unzählige Male mit ihm hinter der Tribüne rumgemacht) UND IHN ZUM FALLEN GEBRACHT HAST, DIREKT IN ANKO-SENSEIS BRÜSTE?!

Rache ist 'ne Schlampe, oder Wildschwein?

Okay, aber was soll ich ihnen denn sagen? Ich glaube nicht, dass Tsunade-Sama die MJ Entschuldigung besonders gut gefällt. Was soll ich _ihr_ erzählen, huh?

… und nein, Ino, sie wird auch nicht akzeptieren, dass du von Teddy-Bären entführt wurdest.

Ino, du BIST eine unheilsame Hure. Ernsthaft, wie viele Freunde hattest du den letzten Monat über? Ungefähr acht?

So, er küsst also gut, was?

Benenne eine deiner Töchter nach mir!

Okay, muss gehen. Gleich Sport und ich schwöre zu Kami, eines Tages werde ich Gai-Sensei MIT DER FLAMME DER JUGEND in sein JUGENDLICHES Gesicht boxen. Natürlich wäre er vermutlich sogar noch stolz auf mich. Und mich dann Runden rennen lassen. Leben kann _so _unfair sein.

Vermisse dich immer noch schrecklich,

-Sakura.

* * *

Von: Angel4awhile

An: GreenEyed07

Betreff: Ich zittere vor Angst

Aber siehst du, Sakura, der unterschied von meinen Beziehungen mit Kerlen wie Ferezuka und deiner... 'Beziehung' (kann man Stalking eine Beziehung nennen?) mit Sasuke ist, dass ich ihm nicht immer noch blindlings hinterher jage.

Aber ernsthaft, ihr beide müsst sowas wie umgekehrte Schwingungen haben. Normalerweise bist du eine sehr elegante Person – aber sobald er in dein Umfeld kommt, fängst du an auszuflippen. (Ich würde es auf deine Schwärmerei für ihn schieben, aber du musst ihn noch nicht einmal SEHEN. Apropos negative Schwingungen.)

… Warte, er war Football-Kapitän?

In Ordnung, ich werde Tsunade selber mailen. Du musst die Drachen-Frau nicht wegen mir belästigen, obwohl ich gute Laune bei dem Gedanken kriege.

Und ich bin keine unheilbare Hure. Und ernsthaft, ACHT Freunde?!

Zuallererst mal, ich habe keine FREUNDE, ich habe SPIELZEUGE. Und zweitens, das waren MINDESTENS zwölf.

Es ist nicht, als würde ich es darauf anlegen, die alle so durchzugehen – es ist nur so, dass sie alle so... langweilig sind. Keiner von ihnen hat auch nur sowas wie einen FUNKEN von Orginalität – es ist nur „Hose runter, Shirt hoch. Du sagtest, dein Name sei Ano?"

Es ist wie mit dir und Sasuke, außer, dass ich anstelle von Starren nach den Kerlen und dann entscheiden, dass sie nicht richtig für mich sind, ich sie tatsächlich austeste.

Nebenbei, AK ist mein neuer Held. Er hat den wahnsinnigen Busfahrer dazu gebracht, den Sender zu ändern, indem er mitgesungen hat. Wie vorherzusehen, hat sich der Sender solange geändert, biss wir zu guter Rockmusik gekommen sind und AK die Klappe gehalten hat.

Ich denke, er könnte ein Gott sein. Ich hab ihm ein paar meiner Pocky's gegeben, als Dankeschön und Friedensangebot. Ich habe den Omas und Opas auch ein paar angeboten, aber sie haben auf den Bodern gespuckt und sich bekreuzigt.

Aber dann hat AK darauf hingewiesen, dass so mehr für uns übrig sind! AK ist ein verdammtes Genie.

Oh, nebenbei, ich hab ein paar Pocky für dich an den Boden der dritten base geklebt. Sie sind immer noch in der Verpackung, also müssten sie noch gut sein.

… Ahahaha, GROßARTIG! Während du deine Runden läufst, stell dir vor, wie ich in meinem schönen, klimatisierten Sitz sitze. Mit AK und Pocky. Und guter Musik.

Und ja, AK ist ein fantastischer Küsser. Er spricht gerade mit mir und es ist sogar irgendwie interessant, also werde ich zuhören. Irgendwas darüber, wie die Großeltern ihn an Walrösser erinnern.

Ja, es ist offiziell; ich werde dieses Temari-Mädel umbringen.

Eine meiner Töchter nach dir benennen?

Klar, mach ich.

-Ino

P.S. Da ist ein Typ hinten im Bus, der beunruhigend aussieht. Ich glaube, er könnte gestorben sein – er ist ganz begraben unter seinem großen, massigen Mantel.

'Anstrengend', oder wie AK zu sagen pflegen scheint.

* * *

Von: GreenEyed07

An: Angel4awhile

Betreff: Ich hasse Gai wirklich

DU HAST SEINEN NAMEN GESAGT! ES WAR DIR NICHT ERLAUBT SEINEN NAMEN ZU SAGEN, WEIL SOLLTE ER DAS HIER JEMALS FINEN WIRD ER WISSEN WIE ICH ÜBER IHN FÜHLE UND ER WIRF DENKEN DASS ICH NOCH MERKWÜRDIGER BIN ALS ICH OHNEHIN SCHON BIN UND ICH WERDE NIEMEHR EINE CHANCE BEI IHM HABEN UND-

Okay, ich bin jetzt fertig. Als Gsaai gefragt hat, wo du bist, hab ich ihm gesagt, dass du jugendliche Babys mit einem Fremden haben wirst und dass du vermutlich erst einmal für eine Weile nicht da bist. Woraufhin er antwortete: „GROßARTIG! ALS BESTE FREUNDIN, MISS HARUNO, MUSST DU DIE FLAMME DER JUGEND WEITERHIN STRAHLEN LASSEN! ALSO WORST DU NICHT NUR **DEINE** RUNDEN LAUGEN, SONDER AUCH MISS YAMANAKAS!"

… ich hasse dich. Hab ich das jemals erwähnt?

Ich weiß nichts über dieses ganze Orginalitäts-Ding, da ich, seit wir mit der Highschool angefangen haben, nur ein paar Jungen gedatet habe.

Und nein, ich zähle die Masse von Blind Dates, zu denen du mich geschickt hast, nicht mit, da innerhalb der ersten fünf Minuten ihre Hände immer meine Oberschenkel hochgewandert sind oder sie mich anders begrabscht haben. _Vielen_ Dank, Ino.

Oh Man. Ich mag diesen AK mehr und mehr.

UND DU HAST MIR EIN PAAR POCKY'S DAGELASSEN?!

MUSS. **FINDEN**!

Mmm, Schokolade...

Und warum wirst du Temari-Bitch töten?

Oh mein Gott! Magst du AK etwa **wirklich**?!

HEILIGE SCHEIßE, DIE APOKALYPSE KOMMT! DU WIRST IHN NICHT NUR HIRNLOS VÖGELN, SONDERN IHN TATSÄCHLICH _KENNENLERNEN! _Ich bin wirklich geschockt. Und so stolz auf dich, Ino-Schwein!

-Wange kneifen-

Ich hasse dich immer noch,

-Sakura

P.S- Bist du sicher, dass er kein Penner ist? Und piks ihn nicht mit einem Stock, Ino, wie du es bei dem letzten gemacht hast. Ich mochte es gar nicht, während Feierabend-Verkehr vier Blöcke weit gejagt zu werden.

* * *

Von: Angel4awhile

An: GreenEyed07

Betreff: Aber er liebt dich!

Da ich die allerbeste Freundin bin, habe ich entschieden, alle Flirt-Rechte über Sasuke abzutreten und dir tatsächlich zu helfen. (werd nicht gleich ganz warm und flauschig wegen mir, dass passiert nur weil ich mehrere hundert Kilometer weit weg bin und dich technisch gesehen nicht sehe.)

Okay, also hier ist was ich dich machen lasse: das nächste Mal, dass du Sas- IHN siehst, lächle. Nett.

Denkst du, du kannst das schaffen? Berichte mir von den Folgen.

Ich hoffe, du hast deine Pocky genossen. Wisse, dass ich meine in der gleichen Zeit wie du gegessen habe.

Und hey, ich nehme dir das Vögeln-Kommentar übel.

Aber ja, ich vermute, AK und ich sind... _Freunde._ Ich weiß, ich bin auch überrascht. Ich werde dieses Bus-Fahren-Ding öfters machen.

Und ich muss dieses Temari-Mädel töten, da er offensichtlich mit ihr zusammen ist und versucht, den treuen Freund zu spielen, _während wir hier sprechen._

_Und er ist kein Penner, _ich habe ihn gerade gefragt. Er hat gesagt, definiere 'Penner' und so hab ich gefragt ob er arbeitslos ist und er hat gesagt nein.

Okay, merkwürdiger Klotz hat gerade an mir vorbei gequetscht un-

Oh mein Gott, warum greift der in seine Tasche? Oh Scheiße, Sakura, ich glaube er hat eine Pisto-

A sdfjkh


	2. Chapter 2

**The Eccentric Files**

_Act2: Mach deinen Zug_

Von: GreenEyed07

An: Angel4awhile

Betreff: WAS IST PASSIERT?!

INO, WAS ZUR HÖLLE IST PASSIERT?! DEIN LAPTOP HAT MIR AUTOMATISCH DEINE ANTWORT GESCHICKT, UND ER HAT EINE PISTOLE GEZOGEN?!

Du bist besser nicht verfickt tot, Ino! Ich habe angefangen in Geschichte zu weinen und ER hat mich angesehen als ob ich ein Psycho bin und Kakashi-Sensei hat mich zur Krankenschwester geschickt und jetzt denkt die Krankenschwester ich bin depressiv und sie schielt die ganze Zeit auf meine Handgelenke und jetzt bin ich zu Hause UND ICH BIN WIRKLICH BESORGT UM DICH ALSO WENN DU NICHT INNERHALB VON ZWEI TAGEN ANWORTEST, WERDE ICH DEINEN ARSCH AUFSPÜREN UND JAGEN!

Wenn du nicht tot bist (was du besser nicht bist, Wildschwein, oder so helfe mir Kami, werde ich dich retten und dann werden die Puppen tanzen) dann er liebt mich nicht.

Er _tut es nicht_! Er hält es kaum aus, auch nur in meiner Nähe zu sein! Ich werde scheeeeitern!

Das ist ein anderer Grund, warum du nicht tot sein kannst, ICH BRAUCHE DICH FÜR DIESE ART VON DINGEN! Und wann immer ich versuche, ihn anzulächeln, starrt er mich nur an (und das HEIßT NICHT, DASS ER MICH MIT DEN AUGEN AUSZIEHT!)

Zwei Tage, Yamanaka, zwei Tage.

Immer noch besorgt,

Sakura

_**-Das Tagebuch von Ino Yamanaka**_

Mai 5, 2007

Weil Schicksal beschlossen hat, mich zu hassen, wieder einmal, scheint es, als sei ein Entführer im Bus. Ich weiß nicht, was er will oder was er tut, aber ich denke, wir stecken in ziemlich tiefer Scheiße. Ich hoffe, Sakura flippt nicht aus; ich habe aus Versehen meinen Laptop zugeknallt, als der Fahrer erschossen wurde.

Oh Gott, ich—ich kann es nicht glauben. Er ist... einfach gestorben. Und, ugh, da ist überall Blut über dem Boden und alle schreien und haben Angst (jetzt nicht mehr, nachdem uns fachgerecht gedroht worden ist, die Klappe zu halten,) und ich weiß... ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll.

Das war so nicht geplant. Ich sollte bis zum Abschluss in der Nähe bleiben sollen und Sakura mit Sasuke- ich meine 'ihm' verkuppeln sollen.

Nun, ich vermute, ich hatte jede Menge Chancen. Und es ist nicht so, als könnte ich jetzt irgendwas machen...

Okay, nein. Das ist albern; ich bin noch nicht tot. Muss jetzt denken wie Sakura- Mrs. Ich-bin-immer-gut-in-einer-Krise-es-sind-nur-die-kleinen-Dinge-mit-denen-ich-nicht-zurechtkomme. Offenbar hat der Busentführer-Typ einen Komplizen, darum sind wir alle erstarrt und fragen uns, wo der Schwarfschütze ist.

Es könnte jeder sein- sogat Ananas-Kopf oder diese Großeltern.

Also muss ich jetzt herausfinden, wer es ist, denjenigen ausschalten, sicherstellen, dass keiner während des erwähnten Ausschaltens getötet wird und den Busfahrer überwältigen.

Feinde:

-Entführer  
-Unbekannt

Verletzt/Tot:

-Fahrer

Verbündete:

Okay, das wäre dann niemand. Habe ich irgendwelche Waffen? Fast all mein Gepäck ist ist in diesem verdammten Bus-Fach- alles was ich jetzt habe, ist mein Laptop, etwas Pocky und ein wenig Make-up.

Und ein Zopfgummi.

Gut, ich kann das nicht. Gar nicht, sogar, falls ich es WIRKLICH schaffen sollte, herauszufinden, wer die andere Person ist, bin ich eher eine der kleineren Leute in diesem Ding. Außer dem Kleinkind da drüben, und vielleicht den Omas und Opas.

(Die sind sogar immer noch größer; es ist nur, dass ich nicht jedes Mal vor Schmerz aufstöhne, sobald ich Anstalten mache aufzustehen, so wie die es tun. Arthritis muss eine Schlampe sein.)

Brauche einen Verbündeten.

Kann ich AK trauen? Er scheint nicht wie die böse Sorte Typ- immerhin mag er Erdbeer-Pocky...

Hmmn, das könnte riskant sein. Regel Nummer Eins des Mädchen-Seins ist, NIEMALS seinem Freund zu vertrauen.

Dann wiederum ist es ja nicht so, als würden wir miteinander gehen...

Ohmeingott.

Sind wir FREUNDE?! Oh scheiße, auf keinen Fall. ICH HABE KEINE MÄNNLICHEN FREUNDE. Das ist Sakuras Stärke. Ich mache diesen 'netten' Mist nicht.

Trotzdem, er mag meine Musik, hat meine Pocky gegessen und ich glaube nicht, dass er irgendwo an sich eine Pistole verstecken könnte...

Ich werde AK fragen, ob er sich mit mir in der rettet-den-Bus-Queste zusammenschließen will.

...Nnngh... Halt die Klappe, Gehirn, das ist nicht die Zeit für den Mission Impossible Titelsong!

Oh und falls ich sterbe und dieses Tagebuch gefunden wird, dann geht alles an Sakura. Alles. Hörst du mich, Mädel? Verkauf es und geh zur Med-School- komm raus aus dieser bösen kleinen Stadt. Du weißt, dass du nicht für diesen 'Schwestern'-Mist gemacht bist und eventuell wird deine Familie darüber hinwegkommen.

Und ich habe gehört, dass Sasuke ins College nach Princeton geht. Folge ihm dahin, Babe, und schreib mir in den Himmel.

I'm going in. (Weißt du, wie lange ich das schon mal sagen wollte?)

**Haruno,**

**ich treffe dich nach der Schule um 4 Uhr bei diesem Waschsalon. Und hör auf, alle meine Klamotten zu ruinieren – das nervt.**

**Nicht, dass es mich kümmert, aber was war denn so unglaublich deprimierend, dass du mich so vollplärren musstest? Es wurde nicht irgendein unschuldiger Zivilist von einem irren Freak belästigt, oder?**

**Oh, warte, das war ja ich.**

**-Sasuke**

Sasuke-kun,

warum der Waschsalon? Willst du, dass ich deine Klamotten wasche oder so, zur Strafe, dass ich dir den einen Tag das Shirt ruiniert habe? Ich hab doch gesagt, dass es mir Leid tat...

Und du weißt, dass wir vermutlich keinen Zettelchen während des Unterrichtes schreiben sollten...

-Sakura

**Haruno, **

**ich habe mich auf das Shirt bezogen, das ich gerade jetzt trage. Das, das du während dem Mittagessen vollgeheult hast. (Mach das nicht nochmal.)**

**Du hast besser eine gute Ausrede parat.**

**Und nenn mich nicht 'Sasuke-kun.'**

**-Sasuke**

**P.S. Weil lernen, wie man das Volumen eines Kegels berechnet, so **_**ungemein**_** schwierig ist, dass es deiner volle Aufmerksamkeit bedarf? **

Sasuke,

Ich habe meine Gründe und es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich vollgeheult habe, aber würde meine 'Ausrede' dich überhaupt kümmern?

-Sakura

P.S. Ja, ich bin scheiße in Mathe – weißt DU, wie man das Volumen eines Kegels berechnet?

**Es kümmert mich nicht. **

**-Sasuke**

**P.S. Wo ist deine Freundin Ino? Sie sollte uns doch mit unserem Geometrie-Projekt helfen, oder?**

**P.S. Als ob es darauf ankommt.**

Sasuke,

Exakt. Und ich weiß nicht, wo Ino ist, also frag mich bitte nicht.

-Sakura

**Haruno, **

**Wann kommt sie denn wieder? Oder muss ich etwa für den Rest des Semesters mit dir vorlieb nehmen? (Zusammen mit Naruto. Aber der wird eh überhaupt nicht lernen, also auch egal.)**

**-Sasuke**

Sasuke,

Ich weiß nicht wann, ich weiß auch nicht wo sie ist; verdammt, ich weiß nicht einmal mehr, ob sie noch lebt. Und du klingst als wäre mit mir zusammenzuarbeiten sonst was Schlimmes. Ich werde meinen Teil machen und du deinen, da du mich ja so sehr hasst.

-Sakura

**Sakura,**

**noch am Leben? Was zur Hölle? Hast du deswegen geweint?**

**Als ob Yamanaka so leicht umzubringen wäre. Das glaub ich nicht. Sie beeilt sich besser und kommt hierher zurück.**

**-Sasuke**

Sasuke,

Vielleicht, Ino hat mich gebeten mit niemandem darüber zu sprechen und sie antwortet nicht mehr auf meine mails.

Ich kann es dir nicht sagen und offen gestanden wäre es mir lieber, wenn du mein Weinen vergisst.

Und da du doch schließlich SO KLAR GEMACHT HAST, DASS ES DICH NICHT KÜMMERT, warum fragst du?

… Tut mir Leid. Ich bin nur besorgt, das ist alles.

-Sakura

P.S- Das ist das erste Mal, das du meinen Namen gesagt hast...

**Sakura, **

**Ich nehme einfach mal an, dass Yamanaka etwas Dämliches wie Davonlaufen getan hat und den Rest des Schuljahres nicht bei uns sein wird. Und es kümmert mich nicht, ich wollte nur wissen, wie unsere Gruppe jetzt funktioniert.**

**Und da du zu denken scheinst, dass Yamanaka einfach gestorben ist, nur weil sie dir seit...was, einem Tag? nicht mehr auf deine Mails geantwortet hat, würde ich es vorziehen, wenn du mir mitteilst, wenn sie wieder anfängt mit dir zu reden, da ich ihr gerne die Aufgabe mailen würde. Sie WIRD ihren Anteil der Arbeit machen, ganz egal, welches Drama sie ereilt hat.**

**Und erspar mir diesen 'aber-sie-ist-tot!'-Müll. Ich war dabei, als sie vom Cafeteria-Dach Bungee-jumping gemacht hat und diesen Seil-Helfer ins Koma geknocked hat – sie wird nicht wegen einer defekten Internet-Verbindung sterben.**

**Was hast bei Aufgabe Vier herausgekriegt? Ist im Bezug auf Pi, oder?**

**-Sasuke**

**P.S. Ich habe nicht deinen Namen gesagt, ich habe ihn geschrieben. Und warum ist das so eine große Sache, wenn ich fragen darf? **

Sasuke,

Ihre letzten Worte an mich waren: Oh scheiße, Sakura, ich glauber er hat eine Pisto-

Also denke ich, dass ich genug Gründe habe, um mir über meine Freundin Sorgen zu machen.

Ich hab 47 rausgekriegt.

-Sakura

**Sakura, **

**Wie zur Hölle kommst du auf 47? Es ist ein Kreis, die Fläche eines Kreises berechnet man, indem man den Radius quadriert und mit Pi multipliziert. Wir sollen das auf diese Standart-Weise machen – da MUSS ein Pi in deiner Nummer sein.**

**Zwick Naruto. Er schnarcht schon wieder und wenn der Lehrer ihn erwischt, werden wir ALLE in Schwierigkeiten stecken.**

**Da du offensichtlich davon überzeugt bist, dass deine beste Freundin gerade gestorben ist, warum guckst du nicht einfach auf eine Polizei-Website im Internet oder so. Oder auf eine News-Seite – terroristische Attacken sind normalerweise dort zu finden. **

**-Sasuke**

**P.S. Wir sind wirklich am Arsch, wenn du deine blöde Freundin nicht dazu bringst, wieder mit dir zu reden. Sie war die einzige von uns die einigermaßen gut in Mathe ist.**

Sasuke,  
Leck mich. Bist _du _nicht das angebliche Wunderkind hier? (Naruto, wenn du mir weiterhin so über die Schulter liest, werde ich dir deinen Augen mit meine Bleistift austechen. Ja. Guter Junge. Halt Abstand.)

Und glaubst du, das hätte ich nicht schon längst getan? Da war bislang noch NICHTS!

-Sakura

**Sakura,**

**DU warst diejenige, die eigentlich SCHLAU sein sollte. DU warst diejenige, die die Junior-High mit dem besten Notendurchschnitt abgeschlossen hat.**

**Und ich meine es ernst, dass ich von all dem hier genervt bin. Könntest du dich vielleicht UMGUCKEN, bevor du das nächste Mal jemanden mit einem Lineal abwirfst und dann auf DENJENIGEN treffen, nicht MICH?!**

**Ja, ICH HAB GEMERKT, dass sie Yamanaka beleidigt hat, aber sie war am mir gegenüberliegenden Ende des Raums. Geh bitte zum nächsten Supermarkt und kauf dir ein Gehirn.**

**-Sasuke**

Sasuke,

Okay, Mr. Groß-und-verdammt-mächtig, DU BIST der Wunderknabe hier! Ich hatte vielleicht den besten Durchschnitt, aber du warst Zweiter und das nur knapp, erinnerst du dich? Außerdem, Mathe war schon IMMER mein schwacher Punkt, das widerliche Ding.

Und es tut mir wirklich Leid, aber es hat mich nicht wirklich gekümmert, WEN ich getroffen habe. Und du hast das verdient, ich meine, KOMM SCHON. Geh bitte zum nächsten Supermarkt und kauf dir ein Gehirn?

Meine Cousine in der zweiten Klasse ist schlagfertiger als das.

-Sakura

**Der PDA von Nara Shikamaru**

Der letzte Wille von Nara Shikamaru

**Choji kann haben, was immer er will. Außer Temari will es, weil er nie im Leben mit IHR um meinen alten Lampenschirm kämpfen wird.**

**Oh, und lass meine Katze frei, Choji. Am liebsten in Afrika, damit sie ein Aasgeier oder so frisst. **

**Okay, es war nett, euch alle gekannt zu haben. Muss jetzt gehen, weil die Tastatur anstrengend klein ist und so ein blondes Mädchen auch ihren letztenWillen aufschreiben möchte. **

Der letzte Wille von Yamanaka Ino

_So, Sakura weiß das bereits, aber ich will, dass all mein Kram an sie geht. Also ja, sie kriegt alles und sie benutzt das BESSER fürs College. Ja, wenn so eine offizielle Perons das hier liest, dann findest du dem Mädchen BESSER einen Weg durch dieses Höllenloch._

_Weil, weißt du was? In ungefähr zwanzig Jahren wirst du an Krebs oder so sterben und SIE wird die einzige Person sein, die eine Chance hat, deinen kläglichen Arsch zu retten._

_...Wo war ich?_

_Oh, richtig; dem übereignen von meinem Kram. Nun, was Sakura nicht will, kann verkauft werden oder...den Landstreichern geschenkt werden. Ja, den Landstreichern. Weil Landstreicher Kram brauchen, den sie zu ihrer wahllosen Ansammlung von Kram tun können, den sie dann herumtragen und... landstreicherische Dinge tun..._

_Oh, eigentlich vermache ich meine Musik-Sammlung und Pocky's AK. Auch bekannt als Nara Shikamaru. (Was zur Hölle? Er hat einen NAMEN!?), weil er mir Gesellschaft im Bus geleistet hat. Genieß es. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wie du es geschafft hast zu überleben und ich nicht. (Arschloch, weißt du denn nicht, dass man immer das Mädchen überleben lassen muss?)_

_Sakura wird meine Katze nicht wollen, also denke ich, dass mein Vater sich darum kümmern mir Leid, dass ich dich verlassen muss, Papi. Hoffentlich vergibst du mir eines Tages._

_Muss jetzt einen Bus davor bewahren, entführt zu werden._

Ein Eintrag ins PDA von Nara Shikamaru

**Wie kann dieses Mädchen nur so schnell auf diesem Ding tippen?**

Von: GreenEyed07

An: Angel4awhile

Betreff: DU BIST SCHEIßE!

Weißt du, offenbar brauche ich dich scheinbarigendwiesozusagen um meine große Klappe zu halten.

Ich war einfach mal gerade die GRÖßTE Bitch zu Sasu- Ihm. Ich meinte 'ihm'. Ich bin einfach ausgerastet und hab so gut wie alles gemacht, außer ihm zu sagen, dass er sich sich am Arsch lecken soll. Vielleicht hab ich das sogar gesagt; ich weiß es nicht mehr, ich war so außer mir. Du wärst wirklich stolz auf mich, weißt du, wenn du noch am Leben wärst, ich bräuchte dich auch da ich angefangen habe in vollzuflennen, als ich deine Mail in Chemie bekommen habe.

… Jetzt hasst er mich. Großartig. Wieder mal mein verdammtes Glück, huh Ino-Schwein? Ich wünschte wirklich, du wärst hier, ich brauche jemanden, der mit sagt wie blöd ich bin. ER würde es sicher gerne tun, da bin ich mir sicher, aber ich bin momentan nicht in der Stimmung um ihn jetzt zu ertragen und gleichermaßen mit mir selbst. Dann wiederum kann ich ihm nichts vorwerfen.

Argh, fuck. Jetzt sind meine Chancen bei ihm direkt in die Hölle gefallen, stimmts, Ino-chan? Ich weiß, es ist eine Weile her, dass ich dich so genannt habe, was? Tja, mach dir keine Sorgen, bist ja wahrscheinlich eh schon tot. Vielleicht ja auch nicht, aber ich hab ja keine Ahnung, da du MIR NICHT ZURÜCK MAILST!

Noch einen Tag, Yamanaka. Das ist alles was du kriegst bevor ich komplett einen auf GI Jane mache.

-Sakura

Von: Angel4awhile

An: GreenEyed07

Betreff: Lollipops!

Hey Stirni, sorry, aber ich war MIA. Ich vermute, ich muss dir jetzt erzählen, wie ich heldenhaft den Tag gerettet habe, oder?

Guck mich nicht so an, ich war ernsthaft phänomenal.

Okay, als ich meinen Laptop zugeknallt habe, das war, als der Fahrer erschossen wurde. Ja, böser-klotziger-Typ-dessen-Name-offenbar-Larry-ist hat den Fahrer erschossen. Es war... Schrecklich. Er hat sozusagen alles vollgeblutet.

Und dann haben natürlich alle angefangen zu schreien. (Außer AK, der wachte gerade aus seinem Schläfchen aus und sah ziemlich verwirrt aus) bist Larry gebrüllt hat, dass wir alle die Fresse halten sollen, das sei eine Entführung und sein Komplize sei irgendwo im Bus versteckt. Es könnte jeder sein.

Wir haben alle die Fresse gehalten.

Also, Larry fing an zu fahren – keine Ahnung wohin. Ich hab eine Weile Tagebuch geschrieben und dann meinen letzten Willen auf AK's PDA da ich dachte es wäre vernünftig, eine digitale Kopie zu haben. Und dann haben wir angefangen herauszufinden, wer der Komplize ist.

Eigentlich hat AK versucht rauszufinden, wer der Komplize ist. Ich habe ersatzweise in meinem Kopf palavert oder AK angestarrt, der UNHEIMLICH sexy ist, wenn er sich konzentriert.

Da waren noch zwanzig andere Menschen im Bus, Larry mit eingeschlossen. AK und ich waren uns ziemlich sicher, dass die Großeltern nicht die Schuldigen sind, da einer von denen einen Schlaganfall hatte und ein anderer versucht hat, sie zu beruhigen. Und ich WUSSTE dass AK es nicht war, weil...nunja...er ist AK.

AK hatte ein Handy, also habe ich 911 angewählt, während er so getan hat, als würde er mit mir rummachen als Art letzte heiße Tat. (Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr mich das erschrocken hat. Ich dachte, er würde sich auf mich übergeben, bis er mir sein Handy gereicht hat.)

So nach dreißig Minuten kamen dann auch die Polizeiautos an. Larry fing an vulgär zu werden und wie ein Verrückter herumzukurven, (er hat einen armen Polizisten in einen Bach gefahren) und nach einer Weile hat er MICH GESCHNAPPT, MIT EINE PISTOLE AN DEN KOPF GEHALTEN UND GESCHRIEN, DASS WENN DIE POLIZISTEN GEHEN LASSEN, ER MIR MEINEN SCHÄDEL WEGSCHIEßT!

Ich war, selbstverständlich, sehr, sehr still-

Und dann hat AK (der Verräter) gesagt: „Sie haben keine Munition mehr."

Larry ist total ausgeflippt und war die ganze Zeit so „Was meinst du? Natürlich hab ich welche!"-mäßig drauf.

AK: „Genaugenommen haben Sie das nicht. Sie wollen diesen Bus über eine Klippe fahren oder so; Sie brauchten nur eine Kugel um den Fahrer zu erschießen. Ihr Partner ist derjenige mit den großen Geschützen, wenn Sie tatsächlich noch Schüsse frei hätten, wären Sie auf die Polizisten losgegangen."

PH had a cell phone, so I dialed 911 while he pretended to make out with me in a final affectionate display. (You have no idea how much that freaked me out. I thought he was dry heaving on me until he gave me his phone.)

So after around thirty minutes, the cop cars started coming. Larry started being a potty-mouth and swerving around like a maniac, (he drove one poor police man into a ditch) and then after a while, he GRABED ME, STUCK A GUN TO MY HEAD AND YELLED THAT IF THE POLICE MEN DIDN'T LEAVE HIM ALOND, HE WAS GOING TO BLOW MY HEAD OFF.

I was, of course, very, very still.

And then PH, (that traitor) said, "You don't have anymore ammo."

Larry got all freaky and was like, "What do you mean? Of course I do!"

PH: "Actually, you don't. You want to drive this bus over a cliff or something; you only needed one bullet to kill the driver. Your partner's the one with the big guns, if you actually had any other shots, you'd have gone at the police men."

… VERÄRGERE IHN NICHT, AK! ICH BIN DIEJENIGE, DIE DIE SCHMERZEN HABEN WIRD, FALLS DU FALSCH LIEGST!

Und dann ist AK einer Kugel ausgewichen. Ich verarsch dich wirklich nicht, er hat sich selbst auf den Boden geschmissen, Sekunden bevor eine Frau aus dem hinteren Busteil ihre Pistole abgefeuert hat.

Weil offenbar wusste er, dass jemand das Feuer auf ihn eröffnen würde. Scheinbar war seine ganze Rede dafür bestimmt gewesen.

So ein großer, stämmiger Kerl hat dann die Frau getackled und ich hab Larry mein Knie in die Eier gerammt und das wars dann auch schon so ziemlich.

Nun, das war aufregend. Wir haben jetzt bestätigt, dass AK (Shikamaru. Muss mich erinnern, dass sein Name Shikamaru ist) ein Genie ist.

Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir nicht innerhalb der zwei Tage gemailt habe, aber es hat mich einige Zeit gekostet nach New York zu kommen, ich musste 16km zu Fuß laufen, bevor mich ENDLICH jemand mitgenommen hat. Unglücklicherweise war diese Person Shikamarus 'Temari', die auf dem Weg war um ihr Schnuckelschätzen abzuholen.

Würde es dich sehr schocken zu hören, dass ich immer noch bei ihnen bin?

Drei ist eine ganze Menge. Noch mehr Gründe für dieses Temari-Mädel zu GEHEN.

-Love, Ino

Von : GreenEyed07

An : Angel4awhile

Betreff: Was zur Hölle haben _lollipops_ damit zu tun?!

Also das ist der Grund, warum du mir nicht gemailt hast? Weil du zu beschäftigt gewesen bist, „heldenhaft" den Tag zu retten, mit AK rumzumachen und zu versuchen Temari zu töten?

Wenn ich nicht so froh wäre, dass du noch lebst, würde ich versuchen dich umzubringen. Du hast Glück, weißt du das, Ino-Schwein? Deine Deadline war heute und ich war schon dabei, mich auf den Weg nach New York zu machen. Und ich kann es nicht fassen, dass du AK (Shikamaru, huh? Ich hoffe, du fängst jetzt nicht an, ihn Hirsch-Junge zu nennen...) auscheckst, während ihr ENTFÜHRT WERDET!

Schnuckelschätzchen...

Du musst mich verarschen. Ich würde mir lieber meine Augäpfel auskratzen als IHN jemals so zu nennen. Wo wir gerade von ihm sprechen, er sieht mich wieder merkwürdig an, da ich angefanen habe zu weinen. Ich, uh, habe ihm vielleicht gesagt, dass du weg bist.

ES WAR NICHT MEIN FEHLER, OKAY?! ICH WAR AUFGEBRACHT UND ER WAR EIN ARSCHLOCH ALSO WAR ICH EIN MISTSTÜCK ZU IHM ABER ICH WAR BESORGT UND ER... er hat mich sozusagen beruhigt, auf seine eigene merkwürdige Weise.

… Denkst du, ich sollte mich bei ihm entschuldigen, Ino-Schwein?

(Oh, und vergifte Temaris Wasser. Oder... uh, TU HAARFÄRBEMITTEL IN IHR SHAMPOO! JA VERDAMMT! NIMM SOWAS WIE BLAU ODER GRÜN ODER SO!)

-Sakura (die dich immer noch töten wird, sobald sie dich das nächste mal sieht.)

An: GreenEyed07

Vin: Angel4awhile

Betreff: Ich lutsche LOLLIPOPS! (Oh, Ich lach mich kaputt...)

Yep! Ich habe meine erste Entführung überlebt. Ich bin ernsthaft durch den Wind. Und ich bin froh, dass du nicht versucht hast mich aufzuspüren, denn dann hättest du mich gesehen wie ich einmal über den Platz geheult habe. Es war heldenhaftes Heulen, aber trotzdem- Ich hatte Angst. Angst genug um an AK—SHIKAMARUS Brust zu weinen, während Temari zuguckt.

HA.

Auweia, nunja, genug von der Ino-Krise, lass uns deine fokussieren. So, von dem was ich dir entnehmen kann, hast du angefangen zu weinen, nachdem ich dir diese Mail über den Typen und seine Pistole geschickt habe, und dann warst du das zarte, weibliche Ding das du bist und hast dich auf ihn geworfen. (gewieft!)

Und er war vermutlich ein Arsch und wusste nicht wie er mit einem weinenden Mädchen umgehen soll und hat dich weggestoßen, hab ich recht? Und dann, nachdem er dich eine Weile provoziert hat um herauszufinden wieso du dich bei ihm ausgeweint hast, bist du explodiert und jetzt schmollt er?

Ho-hum...

Ich denke...Du kannst dich wieder für ihn erwärmen. Ja, ich weiß, dass er deine einzig wahre Liebe ist und all den Blödsinn – Ich meine süßen, romantischen Kram – aber entschuldige dich NICHT! Wir tun so, als seien wir schwer zu haben. Nur, ich weiß nicht, benimm dich einfach offener und ein wenig freundlicher. Und wenn du dich unbedingt entschuldigen musst, sag das hier:

„Hey, tut mir Leid wegen neulich. Ich bin sozusagen ausgeflippt. Alles wieder gut, oder?"

Und dann grinse nervös. Übe vor einem Spiegel oder so. Und sag es, wenn Naruto dabei ist, weil du weißt, dass falls Sasuke sich wieder wie ein Arschloch aufführt, Naruto ihm gründlich in den Arsch treten wird, weil er gemein zu 'Sakura-chan' ist.

Ja, ich lache dich aus. Beinahe schon eine Liebes-Triangel, die da bei dir abgeht.

-Ino

P.S. Wie hat SASUKE dich beruhigt? Bist du sicher, dass du nicht high bist?

P.P.S. Ich hab ein Playgirl-Magazin unter ihr Kopfkissen gelegt. Mal sehen, was passiert, wenn Shikamaru das findet...

An: Angel4awhile

Von: GreenEyed07

Betreff: Das klingt so falsch...

...du hast dich an der Brust ihres Freundes ausgeweint, während sie zugeguckt hat?

WILLST du dich umbringen lassen?! DU KANNST JETZT NICHT STERBEN, VERDAMMT! ICH BESTEHE GESCHICHTE NICHT OHNE DICH!

Nein, ich sage, wir gehen zurück zur Inos Krise, weil Sakuras Krise zu viel für sie ist, besonders das Maß an Peinlichkeit, das sie in Bezug auf IHN durchgemacht hat.

Ich, uh, nunja, Ich hab angefangen in meine Hände zu heulen und er dachte ich habe einen epileptischen Anfall oder so, weshalb er rüberkam um nachzusehen, ob ich tot bin und ich, erm, hab ihn sozusagen angefallen. Und dann mit dem Heulen weitergemacht und ihn total vollgeschluchzt. Ich glaube, ich bin leicht durchgedreht, weil er sich beinahe ein Schleudertrauma geholt hat bei dem Versuch mich so schnell wie möglich abzuschütteln.

Danach habe ich ihn, glaube ich, einen Idiot genannt und mich dann bei Hikugari-Sensei entschuldigt (der mir, Kami sei Dank, erlaubt hat zur Toilette zu gehen), wo ich dann weitergeheult habe. Und dann hat mir mir ein Zettelchen zugeworfen und ich war so angepisst von ihm, dass ich, uh, sozusagen ausgerastet bin.

Ich habe entschieden, dass ich mich nicht entschuldigen werde; er hat es verdient via Zettel angeschissen zu werden.

Naruto wird für mich einstehen, aber nur weil er mich wie eine Schwester liebt. Und ja, das hat er mir gesagt, rate mal warum?! Er und Hinata-chan gehen jetzt miteinander! Es hat ihn ja nur ungefähr vier Jahre gebraucht um zu bemerken, dass sie seit der 7. Klasse in ihn verliebt ist. Oh, und Neji hat endlich diesen Stock aus seinem Arsch gezogen und datet jetzt Tenten.

Du und AK- erm, Shikamaru... umkreist einander (und habt schon miteinander rumgemacht, zum Teufel noch mal), Tenten-chan und Neji sind zusammen, Hinata-chan und Naruto sind zusammen und Sasuke hasst mich. _Fantastisch._

(Leck mich, Ino. Er HAT mich sozusagen beruhigt. Er hat gesagt, dass ich dumm bin, weil ich glaube, dass du tot bist.)

(Oh Ino-Schwein, es sind Tage wie diese, an denen ich froh bin, dich meine beste Freunin nennen zu können, du raffiniertes Mädchen du.)

—Sakura

An: GreenEyed07

Von: Angel4awhile

Betreff: Das ist ein weiterer Beweis dafür, dass du eine dreckige Fantasie hast

HAHAHA, ES GIBT NICHTS, WAS SIE DAGEGEN MACHEN KANN, DASS ICH MICH AN DER BRUST VON IHREM FREUND AUSWEINE, SCHLIEßLICH BIN ICH EIN TRAUMATISIERTES WEIBLICHES WESEN.

Ja, ich habe gewonnen.

Du IDIOT, er hat nicht gesacht, dass du einen epileptischen Anfall (was zur Hölle das auch immer ist) hast, er hat OFFENSICHTLICH nachgesehen, ob sein Anstarr-Opfer okay ist. DAS NENNT MAN BESORGNIS – ER VERSCHLIEßT NUR DIE AUGEN VOR DER WAHRHEIT!

Ernsthaft Sakura, du brauchst ein höheres Selbstwertgefühl. Ich meine, warum sollte sollte er NICHT auf dich abfahren – ich meine, sich in dich verlieben?

Und gut gemacht mit dem nicht-entschuldigen! Du hast recht, weil wir Frauen sind und deshalb automatisch Recht haben. Widersprich nicht meiner überragenden Logik, ich habe Unterricht bei Neji genommen.

Und- Hinata und Naruto?! MEINST DU DAS ERNST?! WIE ZUR HÖLLE IST DAS PASSIERT?! Ich fühle mich so uninformiert, dabei waren das erst drei Tage!

Das mit Tenten und Neji ist einfacher für mich zu glauben. Ich meine, es war so offensichtlich, dass er sie mochte. Mit diesen 'privaten Nachhilfe'-stunden. Ja, geenau. Ich bin mir sicher, die beiden- ah, hatten mehrere mündliche Prüfungen.

Eigentlich habe ich technisch gesehen nicht mit AK rumgemacht. Das erste Mal wollte ich ihn nur aufwecken und er war kein wirklich wissentlicher Teilnehmer bei der Sache. Und das zweite Mal im Bus zählt auch nicht da wir uns nicht geküsst haben; er hat sich sozusagen nur auf mich drapiert.

Und Sasuke hasst dich nicht!

Weißt du was? Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, die schweren Geschütze auszufahren. Oh ja, es ist Zeit für...

Operation: Mach-Sasuke-eifersüchtig.

Muahahahahaha.

-Ino

P.S. Danke, ich mag es auch, dich als beste Freundin zu haben.

P.P.S. Und nebenbei, wie geht es mit dem Mathe-Projekt voran? Ihr habt nur noch einen Monat Zeit, um es fertigzustellen, oder?

P.P.P.S. Ich habe einen Job. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben. Ich arbeite bei McDonalds. Lach und ich werde dich töten.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Eccentric Files**

_Act3: Operation mach Sasuke eifersüchtig_

von: GreenEyed07

an: Angel4awhile

betreff: NIMMST DU DROGEN?!

Yeah. Verleugnung. Geeenau. Er wollte vermutlich nur sichergehen dass ich okay bin, damit sie ihm nicht die Schuld zuschieben können, falls ich gestorben wäre. Ich kann ihn mir gerade richtig vorstellen, wie er sagt: „Sogar im Tod, Haruno, bist du immer noch nervig."

… Du sprichst mit Neji? Wann zur Hölle ist das passiert?

Waaas? Hinata und Naruto sind TOTAL vorstellbar; du müsstest sehen wie hinreißend die Beiden zusammen aussehen. Er trägt zwischen den Stunden ihre Bücher für sie und in den Stunden, die wir zusammen haben, starrt er sie dauernd an. Er trägt nach der Schule auch immer ihren Rucksack und er stellt sicher, dass sie Mittagessen hat und so. Es ist... so süß.

Haha, ich weiß. Ich meine, es war offensichtlich, aber die meisten Menschen waren so, „Tenten und Neji? NIEMALS!" Aber das war bevor so ein Typ (so ein dreister Freshman) Tenten auf den Hintern geklatscht und Neji es gesehen hat. Ich habe gehört, er wird ungefähr zwei im Krankenhaus sein.

… Ich denke ernsthaft, dass du Crack nimmst, oder Gras oder irgendeine Form von Drogen, die dein Gehirn in Rührei verwandeln.

Ich meine, ERNSTHAFT, Ino. Wir sprechen hier von SASUKE, Mr. Zu-cool-zum-sprechen-deshalb-töte-ich-dich-via-Blick, den Jungen, der ALLE weiblichen Wesen hasst; und du willst ihn eifersüchtig machen, bei MIR. Dem pinkhaarigen Mädchen mit der großen Stirn?

Mischen die dir heimlich Drogen in deine Pommes oder so?!

Auf keinen Fall würde das jemals funktionieren. Niemals.

-Sakura

P.S- Yeah, es ist in einem Monat fällig. Oh, und Sasuke-kun will immer noch, dass du deinen Teil der Arbeit machst.

* * *

von: Angel4awhile

an: GreenEyed07

betreff: Nein, aber ich hab für drei Stunden an der Fritteuse rumgehangen.

Oh Sakura, wenn Sasuke „nervig" sagt, meint er WIRKLICH 'Oh-mein-Gott-du-bist-der-Engel-meines-Lebens-BITTE-NIMM-MICH-JETZT!' Und was zur Hölle? WARUM IST ES SO SCHWER FÜR DICH ZU GLAUBEN, DASS ER DICH MÖGEN KÖNNTE?! Du bist ein sehr attraktives Mädchen, Sakura, und auch noch schlau. Wir könnten ein paar Schwierigkeiten bekommen um dich nach Princeton zu kriegen, da du GERADE NOCH SO bei Mathe durchgerutscht bist- aber hey, Sasuke geht da für ein Sport-Stipendium/Theater-Zweig hin.

Und das ist Sasuke, Sakura. Wie der jemals ein Stipendium für Theater bekommen hat werde ich niemals wissen. Ich meine, hat er überhaupt irgendwelche Gesichtsausdrücke? (ich frage dich, weil du der ortsansässige Sasuke-Experte bist.)

Aber wie auch immer, du bist eine großartige Ärztin, also kriegen wir dich schon irgendwie rein.

Ahhhh... Die Neji-Zwischenfall. Ich habe einen Pakt mit ihm geschlossen, dass ich niemals über den Vorfall sprechen werde, in dem wir ein Gespräch (zählt sich gegenseitig anschreien?) hatten. Also denk ich, dass du ihn fragen müssen wirst.

… Vielleicht würdest du eventuell wollen, dass Tenten für dich fragt.

Ich glaube, ich habe diese ganze Naruto/Hinata-Aktion komplett verpasst. Ernsthaft, warum vermisse ich _immer_ den ganzen guten Kram?

Und du zerbrich dir mal nicht deinen kleinen- nunja... irgendwie—pinken Kopf über den SUPER-GEHEIMEN-PLAN-DES-UNTERGANGS, Sakura! Ich werde mich um alles kümmern!

Mein Rat an dich; mach dich rar. Und, ah, öffne deine Augen für andere Männer.

-Ino

P.S. Arbeite nicht bei McDonalds. Jemals. Dieser Platz ist ernsthaft die Hölle auf Erden. Ich muss einen Freund hier finden, damit ich zusammen mit ihm meine Vorgesetzten ärgern kann.

P.P.S. Meinst du das ernst?! ICH BIN DAVONGELAUFEN und SASUKE WILL, DASS ICH MEINE HAUSAUFGABEN MACHE!? … Ich mein's ernst, ÖFFNE DEINE AUGEN FÜR ANDERE MÄNNER! (dieses Arschloch!)

* * *

An: Angel4awhile

von: GreenEyed07

Betreff: ...Ich habe keine geistreiche Antwort dafür

Okay, jetzt WEIß ich, dass du auf Drogen bist! Hat dir Temari-Bitch Essen und so weiter angeboten? Falls sie es tut, NIMM. ES. NICHT!

Ich weiß, ich bin ein sehr attraktives Mädchen, blah, blah, blah, aber nicht für IHN. Ich meine, von dem was wir wissen könnte Sasuke-kun SCHWUL sein, mit dem Mangel an Aufmerksamkeit die er seinen Fangirls schenkt. Ich meine, jeder andere Typ wäre begeistert, Mädchen zu haben, die sich ihm vorr die Füße werfen.

Sasuke-kun sagt ihnen einfach nur, dass sie von einem Gebäude springen sollen.

Siehst du?! Außerdem, er ist IMMER gemein zu mir, er hasst mich. Und ich liebe ihn, aber du weißt ja, was man sagt, oder? Jeder wird dich immer verletzen, aber es ist an dir zu entscheiden, wer den Schmerz wert ist. Und, ich meine, wenn er mich so wenig leiden kann und einfach nur ein Arschloch im Allgemeinen ist... Vielleicht ist er es dann NICHT wert.

(Oh, und er spielt Theater. Du wärst überrascht zu sehen, was Sasuke-ku- Sasuke bewerkstelligen kann, wenn er nur will).

Yeah, Tenten zu fragen ob sie ihn fragt ist eine gute Idee. Oder vielleicht auch nicht, seit ihre Lippen anderweitig... ähem, mit anderen Dingen als Reden beschäftigt sind. Außer... zählt Stöhnen auch als eine Art von Reden?

Es war wirklich beängstigend, die beiden dabei zu erwischen, wie sie hinter der Treppe miteinander rumgemacht haben. Ich kann mich waschen und waschen und waschen und ich werde mich nie mehr sauber fühlen. Meine Augen brennen IMMER NOCH.

Und was für andere Männer schlägst du vor? Ich schwöre zu Gott, wenn du mich wieder mit EINEM ANDEREN Perversen verkuppelst, der schon innerhalb der ersten fünf Minuten versucht in meinen Rock zu kommen, werde ich dir einen Big Mac durch die Nase schieben!

-Sakura

P.S- Wow, das ist scheiße. Kündige; arbeite bei Dunkin Donuts! Die haben großartigen Kaffee!Oder vielleicht Starbucks?

P.P.S- Ino-Schwein, das ist SASUKE, über den wir hier reden. Bist du ERNSTHAFT überrascht?

* * *

An: GreenEyed07

Von: Angel4awhile

Betreff: Heißt das, ich gewinne?!

Genaugenommen hat Temari mit was zu Essen gegeben. Sie hat aber auch Shikamaru (SIEHST DU! ICH HABE AUFGEHÖRT, IHN A.K. ZU NENNEN! Ich bin sehr stolz auf mich selbst!) was gegeben, weshalb ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, dass es nicht vergiftet war. Und für den Fall, dass sie es an den Teller oder so geschmiert hat, ich hab ein wenig an seinen Kater verfüttert.

Ja, Shikamaru hat einen Kater. Ich liebe ihn. Also, den Kater. Shikamaru spricht von ihm als „Das Ding", Temari nennt ihn: „EEK!" und ich habe ihn 'Mr. Butters' getauft.

Mr. Butters ist ein entzückender Kater. Blass-Blond, weißer Bauch, ein rotes und ein grünes Auge. Anscheinend hat sein Auge ein geplatztes Blutgefäß. Shikamaru hat ihn vor ein paar Jahren von der Straße geholt- oder sowas. Warte, nein, das war sein Mitbewohner, und dann hatte Shikamaru ihn am Hals.

Temari hasst Katzen. Das ist der Grund, warum Mr. Butters/Das Ding/EEK! es mag, Temari zu beissen/auf ihre Klamotten/Bett/sonstwas zu pinkeln und sie praktisch überall über ihn stolpern lassen, wo er nur kann.

Ich liebe Mr. Butters. Wir verstehen uns ausgesprochen gut. (Wenn du über mich kichert und anfängst, mich einen Katzen-Freak zu nennen, werde ich dich verletzen.)

Oh, Sakura, er hat etwas gehässiges gesagt, oder? Weißt du was? Das ist nur ein weiterer Beweis dafür, dass er dir dein Gehirn rausvögeln will. Ich meine, daten will. Ähem.

Weil OFFENSICHTLICH, Sasuke einfach nur nicht weiß, wie er mit Leuten umgehen soll, die er mag/wertschätzt.

Naruto zum Beispiel, ist sein bester Freund. Naruto muss, offensichtlich, mit einer Menge Uchiha-Ausrastern klarkommen.

Und wo kommt dieser ganze unsichere, wischi-waschi Mist her? Du musst um ihn KÄMPFEN, Sakura! GIB NICHT AUF!

Immerhin hat O.M.S.E. gerade erst begannen!

Ich bin neugierig auf dieses Sasuke-spielt-Theater Ding. Hast du ihn jemals performen sehen? Bist du sicher, dass du nicht lügst?

In welcher Stunde hat er überhaupt Theater?

...Vergiss es, sein Stundenplan ist online. Offenbar zur gleichen Zeit, in der du Haushaltskunde hast- AKA die-unnütze-scheiß-Klasse.

Arbeit war heute leicht besser. Bin jetzt sozusagen irgendwie mit diesem rothaarigen Kerl und seinem älteren Bruder befreundet. Werde mehr über sie erzählen, wenn ich sie besser kenne.

Alles Liebe,

—Ino

P.S. Und ich WÜRDE woanders arbeiten, aber ich brauche das Geld, ich fühle mich irgendwie schlecht, weil ich auf Kosten von A.K. lebe. Ich werde eins seiner Zimmer mieten. (HAH, ich Genie.)

P.P.S. Und es tut mir NICHT Leid, dass ich dich verkuppelt habe- worüber redest du? _Du _bist diejenige, die neuerdings auf den Geschmack gekommen ist, nicht ich. Als ob dich dich mit irgendwem verkuppeln würde.

* * *

An: EveryxDogxHasxItsxDayx

Von: Angel4awhile

Betreff: Willst du eine heiße Freundin?

Du weißt, dass du es willst. Und du schuldest mir sowieso noch einen Gefallen.

Also, du erinnerst dich doch an Sakura, richtig? Würde es dir viel ausmachen, wenn du sie für eine Weile daten würdest? Halt es leicht und locker, es ist sozusagen nur eine Freunde-mit-gewissen-Vorzügen Beziehung. Aber sei nett zu ihr, mach ihr Geschenke und sowas, und UM GOTTES WILLEN, komm NICHT einmal in die NÄHE von ihrem Rock.

Danke, hab dich lieb!

-Ino

* * *

An: Uchiha723

Von: Angel4awhile

Betreff: Mathe

Ich habe gehört, dass du meine Freundin belästigst. Sakura ist vielleicht zu naiv um dieses Flirten als Angriff zu durchschauen, ABER ICH BEHALTE DICH IM AUGE, SASUKE!

Wie auch immer.

Über dieses Mathe-Projekt; ich weiß, dass ihr beide (wir ignorieren Naruto einfach, weil...nunja...) nicht unbedingt die Mathe-Genies unserer Klasse seid. Wie auch immer, du BRAUCHST eine gute Note dieses Semester, wenn du dieses Princeton-Stipendium haben willst.

Ja, ich habe dich mal zu stalken gepflegt. Wir haben das hinter uns gelassen.

Auf jeden Fall kann ich meinen Teil nicht wirklich machen, da ich nicht da bin. Ich werde versuchen, die Fragen und so zu beantworten, doch erwarte nicht zu viel.

UND BITTE VERGIB MIR, ICH WERDE SICHERGEHEN, DASS ICH NÄCHSTES MAL MEINE SCHULBÜCHER MITNEHME, WENN ICH DIE SCHULE SCHMEIßE!

Alles Liebe, und versuch diesen wütenden Sexualtrieb von dir zu unterdrücken,

—Ino

* * *

An: xxIris'xxOfxxAmberxx

Von: Angel4awhile

Betreff: Hallo

Hey, hier ist Ino Yamanaka. Wegen meine Abwesenheit, ich habe Gründe dafür, die Schule verlassen zu haben. Ich habe natürlich die Abschluss-Prüfung gemacht, bevor ich gegangen bin, allerdings hatte ich zu der Zeit noch nicht geplant, die Schule zu verlassen. Ich entschuldige mich, falls mein abruptes Fortgehen irgendwelche Unannehmlichkeiten für Sie oder irgendeinen der Lehrer verursacht hat. Falls Sie meinen Vater sehen, sagen Sie ihm bitte, dass es mir gut geht. Ich habe gestern versucht ihn anzurufen, aber das Telefon muss aufgehängt sein oder so, und er weiß nicht mal, wie man eine Stoppuhr betätigt, ganz zu Schweigen von einem Computer oder E-Mail.

Den Grund für mein Verlassen können Sie erfahren, wenn Sie auf die beigefügten medizinischen Berichte gucken. Ich komme vielleicht wieder zum nächsten Jahr, wenn ich die Dinge bis dahin mit mir ausgemacht habe.

Nun denn, auf zum Geschäft.

Als Erstes, ich will, dass Sie eine meiner Freundinnen und Ihrer Schülerinnen, Haruno Sakura, aus ihrer Hauswirtschafts-Klasse nehmen und stattdessen in Theater II wechseln lassen. Sakura hat ungefähr eine Millionen Geschwister; ich denke, sie weiß inzwischen, wie man einen Fleck aus Klamotten kriegt. Außerdem denke ich, dass wenn man sie in Theater steckt, ihr Selbstbewusstsein und Fähigkeit unter mittelmäßigem Druck Leistung zu erbringen, dabei ansteigen würde.

Sakura, wie Sie wissen, ist eine der brilliantesten Schülerinnen, die momentan am öffentlichen Schulsystem teilnehmen. Sie hat einige Schwierigkeiten, an denen sie arbeiten muss, aber wir wissen beide, Sie und ich, dass sie eine großartige Ärztin abgeben würde. Ich würde es wirklich zu schätzen wissen, wenn Sie ein Auge auf sie haben könnten und sichergehen, dass ihre Familie sie nicht dazu bringt, aus Schuldgefühlen eine Art gefangene alter Jungfer zu werden, die gezwungen ist, ihre kleinen Geschwister durchs College zu bringen, indem sie tagein tagaus schuftet.

Auch habe ich immer noch diese Bänder von einem Ihrer früheren Erfahrungen mit Alkohol. Sollte ich herausfinden, dass Sakura nicht die Klasse gewechselt hat, könnte ich diese Bänder öffentlich zur Schau stellen.

Beim Schul-Ausschuss für Direktoren.

Ich hoffe, Sie haben ein wunderbares Schuljahr.

Mit freundlichen Grüßén,

—Ino Yamanaka.

* * *

An: Angel4awhile

von: GreenEyed07

Betreff: Haha, keine Chance, Ino-Schwein

...DU HAST ES AN SEINEN KATER VERFÜTTERT?!

Weißt du, für jemanden, der Mr. Butters so sehr liebt, scheint es dich nicht so sehr zu kümmern, ihm vielleicht-vergiftetes Essen zu geben.

Ich glaube, ich mag diesen Kater schon jetzt, wenn er offensichtlich Temari nicht leiden kann. Ich glaube, er ist du, nur in Katzenform, Ino. Er klingt aber auch sehr entzückend. Du wirst es nicht versuchen, und DIESEN hier auch mit nach Hause zu bringen, oder? Ich glaube, dein Vater ist die Katzen ein wenig müde.

Nein, er war nur sein übliches kaltes Selbst. UND ZUM LETZTEN VERDAMMTEN MAL, INO, UCHIHA. SASUKE. MAG. MICH. NICHT!

(Noch will er mein Gehirn rausvögeln. Netter Gedanke, aber nein.)

Du hast einen sehr berechtigten Punkt. Um ehrlich zu sein, du klingst... schlau. Kami-Sama, A- Shikamaru muss auf dich abfärben! Besser, jemand benachrichtigt die Presse! Aber ich bin es müde, um jemanden zu kämpfen, der nicht um mich kämpfen wird. Ich mach dieses ganze Date-Ding, weil ich versuchen werde, über ihn hinweg zu kommen, da er, nun, mich NICHT mag. Naja, nicht viel, zumindest. Also, in dem Zusammenhang. Er mag mich nur, wenn ich ihm Antworten gebe.

Ich, nun, uhm, habe eventuell ein paar Haushaltskunde-Stunden geschwänzt, um ihn performen zu sehen. Aber nur ein paar mal. Ich muss schließlich, wie du ja weißt, nicht wirklich zu H.K. gehen, da ich nähen kann seit der... 6. Klasse, oder? Ach je, was soll's. Er ist wirklich ziemlich großartig, wenn er performt...

Rothaarig, huh? Und sein älterer Bruder?

Sind sie heiß? Warte, wie lange bist du da jetzt schon überhaupt? Eine Woche? … Wow, es ist ganz schon lange her, seit du das letzte Mal flachgelegt wurdest, oder? Mensch, Wunder passieren DOCH!

-Sakura

P.S- Ich sage immer noch Dunkin Donuts. Die Leute da sind cool. Und es ist besser als Burger zu wenden und ein Minimum an Lohn. Außerdem, ich weiß, dass du den Geruch von Kaffee lieber magst als den Geruch von Fett.

P.P.S- ...Du versuchst, mich mit jemandem zu verkuppeln, oder?

* * *

An: Angel4awhile

Von: EveryxDogxHasxItsxDayx

Betreff: Sehe ich irgendwie schwul aus?

Haruno Sakura? Pinkes Haar und grüne Augen? Yeah, ich erinnere mich an sie; sie war heiß. Sehr nettes Mädchen dazu.

...uhm, sicher. Aber warte, du willst, dass ich sie date? Aber was ist mit Uzumaki? Ist der nicht sowas wie ihr älterer Bruder? Der könnte mich umbringen. Uchiha muss ich dabei gar nicht erst erwähnen. Ich glaube, er hat für sie bereits Besitzansprüche gemeldet...

Nun gut, hört sich an, als sei sie Single. Sicher, ich frage sie morgen nach einem Date. Außerdem, Sakura ist das komplette Gegenteil von dir; der einzige Mädchenrock in den ich jemals gekommen bin und den ich gut kenne, ist DEINER, Ino.

Jajaja, hab dich auch lieb.

-Kiba

* * *

An: GreenEyed07

Von: Angel4awhile

Betreff: EINES TAGES, SAKURA, EINES TAGES!

Diese Katze und ich sind Seelenverwandte! Außer halt, dass mein eines Auge nicht total merkwürdig und eklig ist. Aber ernsthaft, wir haben uns verbündet, nachdem ich ihm für eine Stunde die Ohren gekrault, mit Tunfisch gefüttert und ihn davor gerettet habe, als Temari angedroht hat, ihn mit Zeitschriften zu bewerfen.

Bitte, als ob ein wenig Gift eine Katze töten könnte. Offensichtlich habe ich mich auf seinen überragenden Geruchssinn verlassen, der mich gerettet hätte! Plus den Fakt, dass er neun Leben hat.

… Lass mich in Ruhe, ich weiß, dass ich eine Menge Vertrauen in dieses Tier habe, okay? Du würdest ihn auch mögen, ich schick dir ein paar Bilder, wenn ich kann.

(ICH WUSSTE ES, ICH WUSSTE 'UNSCHULDIGE KLEINE SAKURA' WILL EIN BISSCHEN PIMPER-AKTION! )

(btw, AK verteidigt dich. Ich habe ihm die Situation erklärt.)(Keine Sorge, ich habe nicht gesagt dass es DU und ER seid) Aber wie auch immer, er sagt, dass Eis-Arsch (mein neuer Name für ihn) dich offensichtlich scharf findet. Aber ich soll dich in Ruhe lassen.

Interessiert mich nicht, AK. Ich meine Shikamaru. Drink einfach den Kaffee, den ich für dich gemacht habe. (Ja, ich weiß. Ich habe Kaffee gemacht. Das ist ein ziemlicher Fortschritt, da ich kaum Wasser kochen kann, ohne dass was explodiert. Danke für all die kleinen Unterrichtsstunden, die sind der einzige Grund, warum Micky D's mich noch nicht gefeuert hat.)

Nun, solange du Sasuke nicht aufgibst, (weil es dir nicht ERLAUBT ist aufzugeben, verdammt! WIR GEBEN NICHT AUF!) denke ich, dass es gut ist, wenn du anfängst andere zu daten. Sehr gut. Klärt deinen Kopf ein wenig.

Und, weißt du, es erfüllt die erste Phase der O.M.S.E.!

… Weißt du, wie miserabel ich mich fühle, wenn ich höre, dass du schwänzt um ihn performen zu sehen? WEIßT du wie tragisch schön das klingt? Also ernsthaft, ich schniefe schon irgendwie. Oh, herrlich, Shikamaru holt mir ein paar Kleenex. So aufmerksam!

Er hat mir gerade gesagt, dass ich nicht über seinen Küchentisch schnoddern soll. Ich nehme alle netten Dinge zurück, die ich soweit über ihn gesagt habe.

Der Rothaarige und sein Bruder sind... amüsant. Sie heißen Gaara und Kankuro. Wir planen unseren McDonalds zu stürzen und haben unserem Manager einen Spitznamen gegeben, 'Der Burger-King'.

Weil es keinen größeren Verrat gibt als einen McDonalds Angestellten, der Essen von Burger King käuft. Ich habe gehört, dass die Angestellten von M.D jährlich eine Art Wettbewerb mit dem Burger King die Straße unten haben.

… Wie... Merkwürdig. Und seltsamerweise saukomisch.

Augh, Ich glaube ich werde der ganzen Männer-Szene für jetzt eine kleine Ruhepause gönnen. Shikamaru scheint sowieso so, als bräuchte er noch eine Weile.

Aber ich werde gewinnen!

Ja, ich habe mein gruseliges Game Face aufgesetzt. Das, das Hinata zum Stottern bringt und Tenten dazu, ihre Stifte wie besessen anzuspitzen, bis sie rasierklingenscharf sind. (Ich mache mir Sorgen über dieses Mädchen. Wirklich, was um alles in der Welt tut sie?)

Alles Liebe und Katzenküsschen

-Ino

P.S. Nun, ich werde daran arbeiten, zu Dunkin' Doughnuts zu kommen. Und uh, man FRITTIERT Doughnuts, Sakura. Hee-hee. Der Pinkkopf hatte einen blonden Moment.

P.P.S. Du bist viel zu argwöhnisch. Als ob du irgendwelche Hilfe bräuchtest und mit jemandem zusammen zu kommen. Die Kerle werden übereinander stolpern für eine Chance dich zu daten.

* * *

An: EveryxDogxHasxItsxDayx

Von: Angel4awhile

Betreff: Ich versichere dir, du bist der Inbegriff der Männlichkeit

Danke, Kiba! Du bist ein Schatz, wirklich! Und ja, das ist Sakura, (die pinken Haare machen es ziemlich einfach, sie zu finden- was gut ist, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie so verdammt klein ist.) also nichts wie ran.

Ja, frag sie bitte nach einem Date. Bevorzugt locker, nachdem du dich ein, zwei Tage lang mit ihr unterhalten hast. Sie ist ein sehr süßes Mädchen—nur.. ah, erwähne keine Schwachstellen an ihr, wenn du welche finden solltest. Ich arbeite an ihrem Minderwertigkeitskomplex.

Naruto hat jetzt Hinata (bei der du immer den Bruder hast raushängen lassen) also sollte das gehen. Und Sasuke? MEINST DU DAS ERNST? ER HAT 'BESITZANSPRÜCHE GEMELDET!?' OHMEINGOTT, ERZÄHL!

Er wird dich nicht stoppen, da er so einen schweren Fall von Verleugnung hat, dass es schon gar nicht mehr lustig ist. Und Naruto..Nun, ihr wart doch Kumpels, richtig? Frag ihn nach seiner Erlaubnis sie zu daten oder so- er wird das mögen.

Aber ernsthaft? Ich hab dir deine Jungfräulichkeit geraubt?

Ich fühle mich lächerlich zufrieden.

Noch einmal, sei nett zu ihr. Mehr wie ein Freunde-Ding, da es vermutlich zu einer Trennung kommen wird, wenn alles nach Plan läuft. Du wirst Spaß haben, ich versprechs!

Und predige mir nichts von wegen neugierig sein. Ich weiß, dass ich das bin. Und es ist mir ERLAUBT Pläne zu schmieden, es ist für das gegeseitge Wohl von jedem Beteiligten.

Ha!

-Ino

P.S. GIB NICHT ZU, EGAL WIE OFT SIE FRAGT, DASS ICH DAS HIER ARRANGIERT HABE!

P.P.S. Ich habe ein paar Pocky an die Wand von Akamarus Hundehütte geklebt, bevor ich gegangen bin. Genieß sie!

* * *

An: Angel4awhile

Von: GreenEyed07

Betreff: Vielleicht wenn die Hölle gefriert...

Du hast dich mit A.K.'s Katze verbündet...

..ja, das ist nur ein _wenig _armselig. Awww. Bilder!

Sag A.K., dass deine Dummheit offensichtlich auf ihn abfärbt. Ich meine, Sasuke MAG mich NICHT. Wie oft muss ich das noch erklären? Und weißt du was, wenn DU denkst, dass er mich so sehr mag, dann nenne ein paar Momente, in denen er sich tatsächlich nett(er) mir gegenüber verhalten hat!

Siehst du? Ich bin zu etwas zu gebrauchen! Mmm, Kaffee... Allerdings hoffe ich, dass du nicht aus Versehen A.K's vergiftet hast. Schließlich denke ich nicht, dass Temari jemals ihren 'Schnuckiputz' vergiften würde.

Ino-Schwein, du fühlst zu viel. Aber du musst ihn performen sehen. Es ist, als ob er eine komplett andere Person ist. Und A.K. ist wieder zurück in den schwarzen Zahlen bei mir. Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass du wegen so einer blöden Angelegenheit fast-schon geweint hast.

Der Burger King? Wettbewerbe? … Du weißt ganz eindeutig, was du tust, Wildschwein.

Nun, wenigsten kann Tenten jetzt, sollte sie ein Perverser (erneut) anbaggern und Neji ist nicht zur Stelle, mit besagten rasiermesserscharfen Stiften die Augäpfel ausstechen.

-Sakura

P,S- ICH WUSSTE DAS!

P.P.S- Ich bin misstrauisch, weil ich dich kenne, Ino

* * *

Von: EveryxDogxHasxItsxDayx

An: Angel4awhile

Betreff: Verdammt richtig, das bin ich!

Ich bin eine Puppe? Weißt du, für jemanden, der mir gerade noch versichert hat, dass ich „der Inbegriff der Männlichkeit" bin, verhältst du dich nicht einmal annähernd so.

Ich bevorzuge „Du bist ein gutaussehender, umwerfender Kerl, nimm mich hier und jetzt auf dem Boden," vielen Dank.

Nun, in Ordnung, das sollte nicht zu hart sein. Und was meinst du mit Minderwertigkeitskomplex? … Sie übergibt sich nicht, nachdem sie gegessen hat, richtig? Oder schmeißt sich alle fünf Minuten heulend in meine Arme, oder?

Yeah, er hat Besitzansprüche gemeldet. Nun, du weißt, was ich meine. Manchmal (und das kommt von Tenten, weil ich es nur so einmal bemerkt habe, aber er es anscheinend ständig tut) wenn er sie anguckt, werden seine Augen, und ich zitiere jetzt Tenten, „wirklich weich, wie ein fester Freund, der in seine Freundin verliebt ist". Und wenn Sakura sauer auf ihn ist, konnte er nicht aufhören, sie anzugucken. Er sah auch ziemlich sauer aus und erst dachte ich, auf sie, aber dann habe ich realisiert, dass es nicht das war. Frag mich nicht wie, es war nur diese Art von Gesichtsausdruck, den er hatte. Es war ziemlich unterschwellig, aber es sah aus als ob er eher auf sich selbst sauer sei, aus irgendeinem unergründlichen Grund.

Also vermute ich, dass ich Sakura nur date, damit Uchiha sich sein Schulbuch aus dem Arsch zieht und realisiert, dass er sie mag?

Okay, cool. Sie ist ein nettes Mädchen und alles, aber ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns besonders lange daten könnten. Aber du verwirrst mich nur, Ino. Lass mich das klarstellen: du willst, dass wir uns daten aber dass ich sie nur wie einen Freund behandle? In Ordnung, umso besser. Ich vermute, ich sollte sie demnach vor Sasuke küssen...? Schließlich ertrinkt er immer noch in der Phase der Verdrängung und so.

-Kiba

P.S- Uh, okay...

P.P.S- Sweet! Danke, Ino.

* * *

An: GreenEyed07

von: Angel4awhile

Betreff: Fühlt es sich bei dir auch schon so kalt an?

Wie auch immer, Sakura. Du bist einfach eifersüchtig, weil ich eine Katze habe, mit der ich mich verbünden kann!

Okay, Momente, in denen Sasuke nett zu dir war...

Vorfall 1: in der siebten Klasse, als du von dem Baseball-Schläger am Kopf getroffen wurdest, als du den Schiedsrichter gemacht hast, bist du K.O. gegangen, weswegen du dich nicht an das hier erinnern wirst, (und zum fünzehn-millionensten Mal, ICH LÜGE NICHT!) hat er (der der erste Baseman war) dem Runner ein Bein gestellt. ABSICHTLICH, WENN ICH ES DIR DOCH SAGE!

Vorfall 2: Das eine Mal, als du Kuchen gemacht hattest und in das Gebäude gerannt bist und es über sein ganzes T-Shirt geschmiert hast? Ja, ich erinnere mich daran, dass er erst gefragt hast, ob du okay bist bevor er mit seiner pass-auf-wo-du-hingehst Tirade losgelegt hat.

Vorfall 3: Das ganze Trösten wenn du dachtest, ich sei angeblich tot.

SIEHST DU?! WIE VIELE LEUTE KÖNNEN VON SICH BEHAUPTEN, DASS IHNEN DAS PASSIERT IST!?

Und mein Kaffee war GUT, dankeschön.

… aber hihi, wir werden das 'Schnuckiputz' niemals in Vergessenheit geraten lassen.

Und ernsthaft, wie kommt es, dass ich den EINZIGEN McDonalds ausgesucht habe, der einen bösen Diktator als Manager hat und verkorkste Fast-Food-Wettbewerbe?

Tenten hat vielleicht irgendetwas vor mit diesen rasiermesserscharfen Stiften...

Alles Liebe,

-Ino

P.S. Sicher hast du das

P.P.S. Das trifft mich, Sakura, wirklich!

* * *

An: EveryxDogxHasxItsxDay

Von: Angel4awhile

Betreff: Du gutaussehender, umwerfender Kerl, nimm mich.

In Ordnung, ich nehme das Puppen-Kommentar zurück. Allerdings, wie geht es G. I. Joe? Der ist eine Puppe!

Sakura's Unsicherheiten sind nichts so drastisches. Sie sind sehr subtil, nur Selbst-Runtermachen und ein Mangel an Selbstbewusstsein in manchen Bereichen. Keine Sorge, ich gebe dir schon kein emotionales Wrack.

Nun, das ganze Besitzansprüche-stellen-Ding, abgesehen davon, dass es unglaublich sexistisch ist, ein gutes Zeichen.

Aber trotzdem, wenn sie immer noch eine Ahnung hat, was vor sich geht, dann hat er offensichtlich nicht genug Aufwand betrieben.

Ja, du hast das ganze Dating-Profil. Lässig, nett, witzig. Weißt du, das wird einfach für dich. Und ja, bei allen Göttern, küss sie vor Sasukes Augen. Aber warte eine oder zwei Wochen, damit sie nicht denkt, dass DU denkst, dass SIE leicht zu haben ist.

Da, hab Spaß! (Und hol sie dir!)

-Ino

P.S. Gott sei dank. Wenigstens EIN PAAR MENSCHEN wissen, wie man die Klappe hält!

P.P.S. Gern geschehen. Und Akamaru's Knochen ist an dein Dach geklebt. Die Geschichte, wie ich da hoch gekommen bin, soll ein unerzählter Horror dieser Welt bleiben.

* * *

An: Angel4awhile

Von: GreenEyed07

Betreff: Es sind 30°C draußen, babe

Meine Teddy Bären können Mr. Butter's jederzeit in den Arsch treten.

1) Er hat es wahrscheinlich nicht mit Absicht gemacht. Die könnten ja auch einfach nur über ihre eigenen großen Füße gestolpert sein. Und Naruto hat mir bereits erzählt, dass Sasuke die EINZIGE Person war, die nicht gekommen ist um zu gucken, wie schwer ich verletzt war. Jaa, er macht sich WIRKLICH Sorgen um mich, Ino.

2) Du hast Halluzinationen. Sasuke hat mich NIE gefragt, ob ich okay bin, er hat nur kalt auf mich runter gestarrt. Plus, er ist total ausgerastet, als ich aufgestanden bin und der Kuchen auf SEINEM Shirt gelandet ist.

3) Das war vermutlich nur, weil er nicht wollte, dass ich ein anderes seiner Shirts ruiniere.

Oh, definitiv nicht. Ich meine, komm schon. SCHNUCKIPUTZ?! Ich bin überrascht, dass A.K. sie nicht umbringt. Ich werde niemals aufhören darüber lachen zu können. Sieht Temari gut aus?

Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass die meisten McDonald's so sind. Kennst du Mr. Tsukinchi, den Manager von dem MD's hier bei uns? Yeah, der hat mich vor ein paar Tagen beinahe mit seinem Auto über den Haufen gefahren, als ich über die Straße bin und hat mir dann noch den Finger gezeigt.

Was für ein Jammer, dass er ein paar Häuser weiter von mir wohnt. Hmm, ich frage mich, wer das war, der die NEUE Lackierung von seinem brandneuen Wagen versaut hat...

- unschuldig lächel -

-Sakura

P.S- HAB ICH!

P.P.S- Gut.

P.P.P.S- Hmm, jetzt, wo ich daran denke, irgendwie bin ich von Haushaltskunde nach Theater II gewechselt. Irgendeine Idee, wie das passiert sein könnte, Ino?

P.P.P.P.S- eine andere Sache, an die ich gerade denken muss: Erinnerst du dich an Inuzuka Kiba? Er will später mit mir abhängen. Merkwürdig, huh? Er sieht allerdings ziemlich gut aus...

* * *

An: Angel4awhile

Von: EveryxDogxHasxItsxDayx

Betreff: Bring mich nicht in Versuchung

ER IST EINE ACTION FIGUR !

In Ordnung, also,m sie ist ein normaler Mensch. Sie wird mich nicht alle fünf Sekunden fragen, ob sie in dem Kleid fett aussieht, oder? Ich bezweifle es, seit ich heute angefangen habe, mit ihr zu reden. Du hast mir nicht gesagt, dass sie so heiß ist. Verdammter Uchiha, er kriegt immer die Guten ab.

Sakura? Haruno Sakura? Leicht zu haben? Sprechen wir über die selbe Person?

-Kiba

P.S- Ich glaube nicht, dass ich wissen will, wie DAS passiert ist...

* * *

Sakura,

bild ich mir das ein oder fällt unserem Sensei fast sein Haar vom Kopf?

Nein, ernsthaft. Achte mal auf sein rechtes Ohr- Ich schwöre, da hängt so ein Gummiband lose rum. Unser Lehrer, unser fetter, unerträglicher, hohler Lehrer ist auch noch kahlköpfig.

Warum erheitert mich dieser Fakt nur so sehr?

-Kiba

P.S. Das würde extrem unangenehm werden, falls besagter Lehrer mich dabei erwischt, wie ich das hier weiterreiche und es dann laut vorliest. Nunja, Scheiße.

* * *

Kiba,

...heilige Kami-sama, du hast Recht! Das hat mir heute beinahe schon den Tag gerettet; ich hasse diesen Lehrer.

Könnte sein, weil er ein Blödmann ist, der mal dringend einen Schlag in seine Visage braucht. Allerdings könnte das auch schon passiert sein. Er sieht schrecklich wie ein Mops aus, hast du das jemals bemerkt?

-Sakura

P.S- Das wäre natürlich _scheiße_. Aber ich würde dich trotzdem auslachen, sorry.

* * *

Sakura,

Schön, dass ich behilflich sein konnte. Ich hasse ihn auch. Und _natürlich_ ist es mal wieder typisch unser Glück, den _beschissensten_ aller Geschichts-Lehrer abzubekommen.

Das 'Begabten und Talentierten'-System ist ganz offensichtlich auch beschissen. Weißt du, der einzige Grund warum wir mit El Glatzi festsitzen ist, weil wir die einzigen Jugendlichen waren, die eine verdammte Chance hatten, durch die Standardisierungstests zu kommen.

...hat er gerade gesagt, dass die Briten den Unabhängigkeitskrieg damals GEWONNEN haben?

Du musst ihn deswegen zur Rede stellen. Bitte, ich will ihn niedergehen sehen. (Ja, das ist sadistisch und falsch. Es kümmert mich aber nicht- er ist unverhohlen dumm und hat mich nicht während des Unterrichts schlafen lassen.)

Ich würde ja darauf hinweisen, aber das würde bedeuten, meinen perfekt ruinierten Ruf als Faulpelz zu zerstören. Bei dir weiß schon jeder, dass du schlau bist- du hast nichts zu verlieren.

-Kiba

P.S. Ich bringe dich mit mit zum Fall; dein Name stand auch auf dem Zettel

* * *

Kiba,

Blödes 'Murphy's Gesetz'.

Ich weiß, wie **ich** es in B&T geschafft habe, aber wie kam es bei dir dazu, Mr. Ach-so-wunderbarer-Faulpelz?

Weißt du, er sah irgendwie so aus, wie eine Kreuzung zwischen einem Mops UND einem Goldfisch, als ich ihn berichtigt habe. Mmm, ihm dabei zuzuhören, wie er „Nun, ja, Miss Haruno, Sie haben Recht, mein Fehler, tut mir furchtbar Leid," stottert, war Musik in meinen Ohren. Oh, glänzender Silberstreifen...

...du magst ihn nur nicht, weil er dich nicht hat schlafen lassen.

...Ich, nun, ähm, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du auch schlau bist. Immerhin BIST du in B&T.

-Sakura

P.S- Du bist scheiße. Fieser Bastard.

* * *

Sakura,

Das trifft mich. Ernsthaft, ist es so schwer zu glauben, dass ich unter der ganzen Faulpelz-Erscheinung ein geheimes Genie bin?

Wahrscheinlich kaufst du mir das eh nicht ab.

Und du hättest Recht damit.

Ich hatte einfach abnormales Glück. Ich hab die kleinen Kästchen ausgefüllt UND BÄMM, bin ich irgendwie hier gelandet.

Unser Lehrer hat IN DER TAT eine ziemlich faszinierende Mimik. Ich glaube, wir sollten ihn irgendwann mal filmen. Und dann das Video bei 'die gruseligsten Home-Videos' einschicken. Wir würden Millionen gwinnen.

Und das war Gold wert. Ich liebe es, wenn Autoritätsfiguren falsch liegen.

Du hast recht, ich hasse den Bastard. Das Traurige ist, ich habe Geschichte tatsächlich mal GEMOCHT. Damals, als wir noch was über all diese verrückten Axt-Mörder gelernt haben. Ich meine, die Kriege.

Willst du mit mir nach den Schule den Geschichts-Sender gucken? Ja, ich schaue den Geschichts-Sender. Wenn du es irgendjemandem verrätst, werde ich...ähm.

Ich werde dir noch Bescheid sagen, womit ich dir drohe.

Aber egal. Ja. Geschichts-Sender?

-Kiba

P.S. Oh hör auf damit, du bringst mich zum erröten.

* * *

Kiba,

Selbstverständlich habe ich Recht! Du hast mich schlau genannt, erinnerst du dich?

Was?! Glück. Nun, ich bin froh, dass du es hattest, schließlich habe ich so jemanden zum reden.

Wir hätten zwar harte Konkurrenz, aber ich bin mir sicher, in der Minute in der sie den Mops-Mann sehen, werden sie über alle Berge sein, wegen seiner Hässlichkeit. Himmel, sie werden uns dafür bezahlen, dass wir NICHT so einen schrecklichen Anblick übe die Bildschirme flimmern lassen.

Ich vermute, das bedeutet, dass du Horrorfilme genauso magst?

Oh, deine Drohung ist so angst-einflößend!

Nicht.

Natürlich schaue ich mir mit dir den Geschichts-Sender an. Nur weil dieser zum verrückt werden langweilige Lehrer scheiße ist, bedeutet das nicht, dass es keinen Spaß macht, Geschichte zu lernen.

Ich bin ziemlich stolz auf Trotteligkeit, vielen Dank.

-Sakura

P.S- Wenn du _ernsthaft_ errötest, dann wirst du NIEMALS das Ende davon hören. NIE.

* * *

Sakura,

Hör auf, meine Worte gegen mich zu verwenden. Ich habe ein Kurzzeit-Gedächtnis, das ist sehr grausam.

Danke, ich fühle mich geliebt. Und du hattest jemanden zum reden- du könntest mit El Glatzi sprechen. Immerhin kannst du ihn fast immer verbessern, wenn er seinen Mund aufmacht.

Ich vermute, dass die Öffentlichkeit noch nicht bereit ist, unseren Lehrer zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Du hast recht, diese Dinge bleiben am Besten in der Highschool, um kleine Kinder damit zu foltern.

Horrorfilme jagen mir eine Heidenangst ein. Ich muss in der Mitte eines hell erleuchteten Raumes sitzen, nachdem ich einen geguckt habe. Am liebsten mit mehreren anderen Menschen. Und meinem Hund. Und mehreren leicht zugänglichen Ausgängen.

Klasse! Ich habe einen Geschichts-Sender-Kumpel! Die haben Freitag ein Special; möchtest du dich gemeinsam mit mir über die Fake Perücken unserer Gründerväter lustig machen?

Du du solltest stolz auf deine Trotteligkeit sein. Sie ist extrem entzückend.

-Kiba

P.S. Natürlich nicht WIRKLICH, ich habe immerhin einen Ruf zu verlieren!

* * *

Kiba,

Ich kann es nicht ändern, wenn mein Genie manchmal zu schwer umzugehen für dich ist.

Und so appetitlich wie es auch klingt, ich glaube ich werde das ausschlagen müssen. Vierzig Minuten sind mehr als genug für mich; etwas mehr und ich denke ich muss mir meine Trommelfelle ausreißen, damit ich ihn nicht weiterdudeln höre.

Das wäre lustig, außer dass WIR kleine Kinder SIND. Wehe uns!

Haha, du WASCHLAPPEN! Ich liebe Horrorfilme mit unerschütterlicher Leidenschaft. Ich finde es unglaublich witzig, weil alle Horrorfilme die gleichen sind. Ja, ich bin ein Masochist, ich weiß, aber KOMM SCHON. Diese Menschen in diesen Filmen sind alle so dumm, es ist zum wegschmeißen.

Natürlich! Mein Liebling ist der über den Zweiten Weltkrieg. Hitler ist vielleicht sogar hässlicher als der Mops-Mann. Was denkst du?

Entzückend, huh? Meinst du damit, dass du meinen inneren Nerd entzückend findest?

-Sakura

P.S- Oh, du bist so ein Mann! Typisch Männer und deren Stolz.

* * *

Sakura,

…Ich glaube, du hast mich gerade dumm genannt. Also, HEY!

Ich glaube ich werde ihn irgendwann man berichtigen. Ich meine, nur um jeden einfach mal total zum ausflippen zu bringen. Weil absolut NULL Funken Respekt für ihn übrig bleiben wird, nachdem herausgefunden wurde, dass KIBA schlauer ist als er.

Ich lach mich weg.

...Kannst du die Klimaanlage anmachen? Der Einstellring ist nur ein kleines Stück von deinem Platz aus und ich will wirklich sehen, wie seine Perücke wegfliegt. Bitte? Er ist GENAU NEBEN dem Lüftungsschacht.

Auf keinen Fall, man, ich bin jetzt ein großer Junge!

Nun, ich vermute, ich werde einfach eines Tages einen Horrorfilm mit dir angucken müssen. Damit ich mir selbst beweisen kann, dass ein 1.50m großes Mädchen nicht mutiger ist, als ich. (Was allerdings wahrscheinlich der Fall ist, aber ich mag es, mich selbst zu belügen. Außerdem brauche ich jemanden zum festklammern, wenn das haarige Monster aus der Zimmerdecke kommt, so wie die das in The Grudge tun.)

Er _ist _ein hässlicher, böser Diktator. Ich hatte einen Goldfisch, der Hitler hieß. Er hieß so wegen dem schwarzen Fleck über seiner Oberlippe. Er starb, als meine jüdische Großmutter zu Besuch kam. Sie wusste nichts von dem Fisch und war sehr beleidigt als ich in den Raum gerannt kam und weinte, dass Hitler tot ist. (ich war noch sehr klein, okay? Ich...heule...nicht mehr wie da!)

Sicher, dein innerer Nerd ist sehr süß.

-Kiba

P.S. ENDLICH, JEMAND ERKENNT AN, DASS ICH EIN KERL BIN!

P.P.S- Okay, eine Frage: Ist GI Joe eine Aktionfigur oder eine Puppe?

* * *

Kiba,

Nö, ich hab dich nicht dumm genannt; nun, nicht richtig.

Es wäre ein sehr trauriger Tag im Lehrer-Land, wenn DU einen der Lehrer bloßstellst. Schließlich denken sie alle, dass du der faule Junge mit mehr Kraft als Verstand bist.

Okay, ich hab es getan. Besser? Es WAR ein wenig heiß hier.

Mhmm, richtig. Okay, ich freue mich schon darauf, mit dir den Film zu gucken. Hast du jemals The Messengers gesehen? Ich werde ihn zusammen mit dir gucken; da sind diese Körper, die rumzucken, während sie die Decke entlang kriechen. Und ja, du WIRST ihn angucken.

...Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du jüdisch bist. Woah, du hast deinen GOLDFISCH Hitler genannt?! Ich hoffe, du hattest keine anderen fische... Und natürlich tust du das nicht mehr. Du hast zu viel Stolz, dumme Männer.

Aw, das bringt mich dazu, dich umarmen zu wollen.

-Sakura

P.S- _Nun, du siehst in der Tat nicht aus wie eine Frau. Außer du hast ein paar...weibliche Attribute und versteckst sie nur vor mir.

P.P.S- Technisch gesehen ist er irgendwie beides. Immerhin ist Aktionfigur nur das männliche Wort für Puppe, aber wir bleiben jetzt mal in diesem Fall bei der ersten Bezeichnung.

* * *

Sakura,

Hör auf Zettelchen mit Kiba zu schreiben. Jeder im allgemeinen Umkreis (außer dem Lehrer natürlich) hat es bemerkt und jetzt wird darüber geflüstert, ob ihr beide euch entweder a) datet oder b) verschwört um die Welt zu übernehmen. Es ist irgendwie ablenkend.

… Und die Haare vom Lehrer sind gerade davon geflogen.

-Sasuke

* * *

Sasuke,

Uhm, wir daten nicht (wenigstens _glaube _ich das) und B...

Nun, vielleicht. Die Theorie hat ein paar EINDEUTIGE Möglichkeiten...

...wow, Kiba HAT das Wagnis somit tatsächlich begangen. Huh, ich schätze, er führt mich dann am Sonntag aus

-Sakura

* * *

Sakura,

Sakura,

Ich dachte, ihr zwei datet nicht. Wie kommt es dann, dass er dich Sonntag ausführt? Deine Logik ist für uns zurechnungsfähige Menschen schwer zu folgen.

-Sasuke

P.S. Was meinst du mit Wagnis? Hast du mit Kiba gewettet, dass er sich seine Haar so ausreißt?

* * *

Sasuke,

Wir daten nicht... Glaube ich. Er lädt mich Sonntag nur ein, zum...Keine Ahnung, Kino und Essen, vermute ich. Er wollte es mir nicht sagen, nur, dass es eine Überraschung ist.

Ich bin nicht unzurechnungsfähig. Kiba hat gesagt, ich sei brillant. Oh, warte...Hitler war schlau und verrückt. Verdammt.

-Sakura

P.S- Nö, ich hab mit ihm gewettet, dass er dem Lehrer etwas Verrücktes antut (steht in einem der Zettelchen, die Kiba und ich geschrieben haben und nein, du kannst sie nicht sehen) und er hat gesagt, dass wenn er es tut, er mich Sonntag ausführt. Falls er es nicht getan hätte, wäre er für eine Woche mein Sklave gewesen und ich hätte ihm ALLES antun können, was ich nur wollte. ALLES.

* * *

Sakura,

du weißt, dass 'Überraschungen' oft zu 'Vergewaltigungen während einer Verabredung' führen, richtig? Und hier war ich, voller Überzeugung du seist schlau.

Und warum sollte es dich kümmern, wenn Kiba denkt, dass du schlau bist? Ja, bravo Kiba, deine erstaunlichen Kräfte des Schlussfolgerns schaffen es nie, mich zu erstaunen. Sakura ist ein Genie, sagst du? Stell dir vor- hätte ich niemals erraten. Sie hat ja nur den besten Notendurchschnitt an der Schule.

Was zur Hölle hat Hitler mit all dem zutun?

-Sasuke

P.S. Noch einmal, Vergewaltigung. Er wird wahrscheinlich warten, bis du bei einem Garagen-Flohmarkt aushilfst und etwas sagst wie „kannst du mir dabei helfen, mein Geraffel zu tragen" und es dann absichtlich missverstehen.

Du solltest diesem Kerl nicht trauen. Er benimmt sich wie ein Hund.

* * *

Sasuke,

ich denke, er meinte Überraschung wie in, mich zu meinem Lieblingsplatz bringen und so. Oder Warte, der Konoha Karneval ist in der Stadt, oder? Und Kiba weiß, wie sehr ich diese Fahrdinger liebe. Vielleicht bringt er mich dahin. Du denkst, dass ich schlau bin? Weil, ich kann mich daran erinnern, dass du mich ständig dumm nennst. Du BRINGST mich auch dazu, dass ich mich dumm fühle.

Es kümmert mich, weil es NETT ist. Weißt du, das ist eine nette Sache; eine Art warmes, kribbeliges Gefühl, dass...Egal. Es kümmert dich doch nicht, wie ich mich fühle, oder?

Wenn du genauer lesen würdest, würdest du verstehen, was hinter dem ganzen Hitler-Ding steckt.

-Sakura

P.S. Weißt du, wenn du mehr Hormone hättest (und vielleicht Frauen mögen würdest), dann würde ich dich als den Typen für dieses ganze Verabredungs-Vergewaltigen halten. Obwohl die Mädchen ja SOWIESO schon praktisch darum betteln, dass du sie vergewaltigst, deshalb vermute ich, dass du diese Betäubungsdrogen nicht einmal brauchen würdest. Du müsstest ihnen nur diesen glühenden Blick geben und sie würden über dich herfallen.

* * *

Sakura,

Nun, wenn du ihm tatsächlich so sehr vertraust, dann vermute ich, dass es okay ist. Geh nur sicher, dass er dir nicht die Augen verbindet auf dem Weg zur besagten 'Überraschung'. Und versuch in einer Gegend zu bleiben, wo eine menge Menschen sind.

Ich denke nicht, dass du schlau bist, ich weiß, dass du es bist. Was DU bist, ist naiv. Und übermäßig vertrauensselig.

Nicht jeder ist so nett, wie er erscheint, Sakura, behalte das im Hinterkopf. Behalte das IMMER im Hinterkopf.

-Sasuke

P. zur Hölle?! 'Glühender Blick'?!

* * *

Sasuke,

stellst du meine Intelligenz in Frage?! Ich werde sehr gut in der Lage sein, mich zu wehren, wenn Kibas Blut irgendwie in seine Leisten wandert, dankeschön.

Und ich bin NICHT übermäßig vertrauensselig, verdammt! Du bist nur sauer, weil jetzt, wo ich irgendwiesozusagenbeinahe was mit Kiba habe, du niemanden mehr zu deiner Unterhaltung hast, indem du denjenigen anstarrst, weil ich zu sehr auf Kiba fokussiert werden sein um es diesen Blicken zu erlauben, dass sie einen Effekt auf mich haben.

Das könnte auch auf dich zutreffen, Sasuke.

UND UCHIHA SASUKE, HÖR AUF KIBA ANZUSTARREN, ALS OB DU IHM SEINE MÄNNLICHKEIT ENTFERNEN WILLST! Das nächste Mal, wenn ich sehe, dass du ihm so einen mörderischen Blick schenkst, werde ich... Ich werde dir nicht die Antwort auf die Geometrie-Hausaufgabe geben! Ernsthaft, ich denke, du hängst zu sehr mit Naruto ab; du bist schrecklich überfürsorglich.

Schau Kiba noch einmal so an (und denke nicht, dass ich dieses gemurmelte Gewisper von wegen „Lass sie verfickt noch mal in Ruhe, Inuzuka.") und die Puppen WERDEN am Tanzen sein.

-Sakura

P.S- Du hast diese dunklen, Obsidian-farbenen Augen. Jedes Mal, wenn du ein Mädchen anguckst, fühlen die sich, als würden sie ertrinken, aber in einer guten Weise. Nun, außer, wenn du sie anstarrst. Aber wie auch immer, es beeinflusst uns.

* * *

Sakura,

WIE genau würdest du dich 'verteidigen'? Du hast etwas Pfefferspray, stimmt's? Weil falls nicht, dann bist du sogar noch naiver als ich dachte.

'Anstarren'? Ich starre dich nicht an. Ich habe nicht einmal großartig was mit dir zu tun. Wir sind sehr unabhängig voneinander. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo du diese Ideen her hast.

'zu sehr auf Kiba fokussiert um mit Aufmerksam zu schenken?' Ach so, du verwandelst dich in eine dieser bösen, besessenen Mädchen, die nur noch um ihren Freund besorgt sind und sonst nichts? Das ist wirklich, WIRKLICH nervig.

Und ich hänge nicht zu sehr mit Naruto ab. Wir sind lediglich eine Art bequem erreichbare Kollegen, die ab und zu Zeit miteinander verbringen. Ich bin nicht überfürsorglich, ich habe nichts zum fürsorglich sein. Es ist nicht so, als ob wir Freunde seien, oder sowas.

Ich habe nichts zu Kiba geflüstert. Dein offensichtlich verblendetet Verstand schmilzt und verursacht eine Fehlfunktion in deinen Ohren.

Deine Drohung wäre etwas furchterregender, wenn DU überhaupt WÜSSTEST, was die Antworten zu der Geometrie-Hausaufgabe ist. Wir sind Partner, wir müssen diese gottverdammte Burg gemeinsam bauen. (Und das Volumen, den Flächeninhalt etc. finden.)

Lass den Hund nicht deine Arbeit beeinträchtigen, nur so nebenbei,

-Sasuke

P.S. Du weißt, wie merkwürdig das klingt, richtig? Du sprichst nicht mit einer dieser fiesen Fangirls über diese Art von angst-einjagendem Material, oder?

P.P.S. Ich habe nicht gestarrt.

* * *

Sasuke,

Ähm, WAS DENN SONST. Plus, ich kämpfe ziemlich gut.

DU STARRST MICH GENAU IN DIESEM MOMENT AN, DU BASTARD! Und versuch nicht einmal, es zu leugnen, du sparst dir diese Gottverdammt-sie-ist-so-nervig Blicke nur für mich auf.

Oh, _ew_. NEIN ZUR HÖLLE! Ich hasse diese Art von Mädchen auch. Alles was ich sage ist, dass wir nicht mehr via Zettelchen streiten werden. Nicht, dass es dich kümmert, da wir ja keine Freunde sind. Und da wir keine sind, sehe ich keinen Grund, noch mit dir zu sprechen, wenn du dich weiterhin wie ein Arsch verhältst.

-Sakura

P.S- Yeah, siiiicher. Du könntest mit diesen Augen vermutlich eine Lesbe verführen.

P.P.S- Hast du sowas von doch!

* * *

An: EveryxDogxHasxItsxDayx

Von: Angel4awhile

Betreff: Wie läuft's?

Hey Darling! Ich meine, 'Hallo-mein-Macho-Mann'.

Ich habe seit gestern nichts mehr von dir gehört. Ich hoffe, dass du uns Sakura gut miteinander auskommt, ich dachte, dass ihr das würdet. Ihr macht euch beide gerne über Sachen lustig und guckt nerdige Shows- Ich meine, den Geschichts-Sender.

Das, nur so nebenbei, ist übrigens höchst ansteckend. Ich bin deinem Rat gefolgt und habe ihn den anderen Tag geguckt. Ich war nicht in der Lage mich für die nächsten drei Stunden zu bewegen. (so lange war die Show.)

Auf jeden Fall, hast du sie dazu gebracht, mit dir auszugehen? Macht etwas lustiges, am besten, etwas wo eine menge Menschen sind und in einer großflächigen Gegend. Ich habe dieses merkwürdige Gefühl, dass Sasuke sie unterschwellig paranoid machen wird.

Wie hat er reagiert, so nebenbei? Eifersüchtig, hoffe ich?

Hoffe ich wirklich, wirklich. Sakura ist jetzt ein seiner Theater-Klasse, also fangen sie HOFFENTLICH mit dem miteinander-anfangen an. Oder vielleicht fällt ein Scheinwerfer auf Sasukes Kopf und er stirbt. Egal welches von beiden, unsere Probleme sind gelöst.

Lass mich wissen, wie es läuft!

-Ino

P. natürlich ist sie hübsch! Sie hing mit MIR ab, für zehn Jahre, was erwartest du? ;)

P.P.S. Sakura hat eine Phobie, dass jemand sie als leicht zu haben ansehen könnte. Sie reagiert ziemlich gewalttätig auf was sie für 'unangemessene Berührungen' hält.

* * *

An: Angel4awhile

Von: EveryxDogxHasxItsxDayx

Betreff: Sasuke weiß es.

Der Uchiha weiß über Sakura und mich Bescheid.

Ich bin _so _verfickt am Arsch.


End file.
